Lo que el amor nos depara
by rukiamk
Summary: "Lo que el destino nos depare pueden ser incierto, sin embargo el lazo que formamos y me une a ti nos depara un futuro brillante. Un lazo de amor que llevare y cuidare siempre conmigo". Shikamaru y Temari son dos jóvenes que están pasando por un momento complicado en su vida, pero sin sospecharlo un pequeño vinculo vendrá a transformar dichos problemas. Shikatema. EDITADO CAP 1 Y 2
1. Una nueva vida

**¡HOLA MUCHACHONES! Adivinen... xD estoy de vacaciones ¡jajajaja!. Bueno ahora si hablando de otra cosa... ¡Si acá una nueva locura mía! :) Aunque se que ahora me agrego más trabajo estoy feliz de poder seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **Este es mi primer FANFIC AU, así que no esperen peleas ni shinobis... sin embargo si son románticos y les gusta el drama creo que les fascinará. Todo este lió se me ocurrió un día que estaba xD camino a mi trabajo luego de salir de la universidad y no pude resistirme a plasmar el sinfín de ideas que volaron a mi mente en ese momento, así que espero que en verdad les guste mucho.**

 **Y ya antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a mi querida Anamicenas quien fue la personita que hizo que estas ideas corrieran más rápido (xD lamento ser tan acosadora a veces jajajajaja).**

 **¡Y ahora sí, buena lectura!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida**

Eran exactamente 6:05 pm, una joven rubia de dos coletas estaba sentada sobre el retrete de su baño esperando a que sonara el pequeño reloj alarma que había llevado consigo hasta ese lugar.

La alarma sonó y temerosa cogió el dispositivo que le confirmaría si eran ciertas las sospechas que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Ehh…?! - soltó apretando sus dientes al ver que el test de embarazo que tenía en su mano marcaba dos líneas rojas denotando un resultado positivo - … oh dios… que problemático - terminó suspirando su más profundo miedo.

Temari salió del baño, comenzó a caminar media mareada hasta su habitación. Llegó a su cama y se recostó acurrucándose sobre el cobertor que allí tenía, abrazándose a sus propias piernas adoptando una posición infantil.

La joven comenzó a llorar, no sabía porque pero necesitaba llorar. Estaba asustada, ansiosa, nerviosa y a la vez feliz. Con lágrimas en los ojos, colocó su mano sobre su vientre tratando de sentir a través de este la vida que en ella se estaba formando.

\- No te preocupes… pequeño - habló dulcemente - todo estará bien.

* * *

Konoha era una de las principales ciudades de aquel lugar denominado "El país del Fuego". En los últimos años se había convertido en uno de los centros de negocio y comercio más importantes. Lo cual, sin lugar a dudas, se reflejaba en que cada día su crecimiento económico solamente iba en ascenso y todo gracias a las inversiones de las grandes empresas que allí se habían formado.

Una de estas grandes entidades era la corporación del "Clan Nara". Ese apellido no podía ser tomado a la ligera, ya que junto al Clan Yamanaka y Clan Akimichi formaban las tres compañías que era base de la economía actual de Konoha.

Sin embargo hace unos meses, desgraciadamente, la tragedia había caído sobre el Clan Nara y Clan Yamanaka. En un lamentable accidente los líderes y dueños de ambas empresas, Shikaku Nara e Inochi Yamanaka, habían perdido la vida. La noticia fue portada y tema de preocupación en toda la ciudad, sobre todo para aquellas personas e inversionistas que dependían del trabajo de ambas compañías, ya que ellos no solamente eran personajes reconocidos sino también muy queridos por la gente.

Fueron unos meses muy duros, en especial para sus hijos y jóvenes herederos, los cuales a pesar del dolor ocasionado por la pérdida de sus padres tuvieron que dar la cara y conferencias públicas asegurando que se encargarían de que todo lo relacionado a sus empresas y clanes seguiría tan bien e igual que siempre.

Uno de esos jóvenes era Shikamaru Nara. Un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, cabellos negros atados en una singular coleta y ojos marrones que mostraban una mirada aburrida y de cansancio, la cual siempre era acompañada por un sonoro bostezo.

Justo en ese instante aquel joven se encontraba tirado en el gran sillón de su oficina concentrado en el techo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Shikamaru había sido así siempre, encontraba todo aburrido o muy molesto. Le cansaba la vida y tan solo tenía 20 años, encima a su padre se le ocurría morir. Primero su maestro y ahora su padre. Parecía que el mundo se confabulaba contra él, haciendo su vida cada día más problemática.

La puerta de su oficina comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin mucha emoción desde adentro Shikamaru, sin siquiera moverse.

\- Señor… lo llaman por teléfono y además tengo unos papeles que necesitan su firma - mencionó su secretaria quien aún se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

\- Si… si… pasa - ordenó mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón y se dirigía de nuevo a sentarse en su escritorio.

La joven secretaria paso temerosa y le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico al líder Nara a la vez que dejaba los documentos que traía cerca de la pequeña computadora portátil que allí tenía Shikamaru.

\- Señor, es la señorita Temari - le informó la muchacha en tanto retrocedía hacia la puerta para salir.

\- Gracias Shiho - agradeció Shikamaru a la vez cogía con una de sus manos un lapicero y con la que agarraba el teléfono le hacia una señal a su secretaria para que cerrara la puerta.

\- ¿Temari? - preguntó ahora con el auricular en la oreja mientras estampaba su firma en el primer documento que tenía a su alcance.

\- Hola… Shikamaru - escuchó el joven del otro lado.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa al oír la voz de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? - indagó Shikamaru - ¿Paso algo?

\- Ehh… - masculló Temari - No en realidad nada - mintió ella cínicamente - Solamente quería hablar contigo.

\- Te preguntaba si sucedía algo ya que es raro que me llames a la oficina, ¿Acaso no tienes mi número de móvil, mujer? - mencionó Shikamaru con una voz burlona y ganas de molestarla.

\- Si serás idiota… quizás te llamo a la oficina porque no puede ubicarte por el móvil… - contestó con fastidio la rubia, metiéndose con él.

\- Demoni… - soltó el joven Nara antes de comenzar a revolver su escritorio y encontrar su celular apagado - Me olvidé de cargarlo - confesó.

\- Tsk… he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo toda la mañana… - dijo ella un tanto nerviosa antes de mencionar específicamente el motivo de su llamada - Shikamaru… te hablaba para contarte que estoy yendo a Konoha.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento emocionado.

\- ¿En serio? - sonrió - Que bueno… te estaba extrañando mucho. Al fin podré verte.

Temari sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte ante esas últimas palabras que no sabía ni estaba segura de ser capaz de seguir escuchando la voz de ese hombre y menos ahora debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba yendo a decirle que esperaba un hijo de él y al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar Shikamaru un miedo invadió su ser.

\- También quería saber si podemos conversar los dos solos ahora que este por allá, debemos hablar seriamente de un asunto muy importante… - le dijo con una voz baja y monótona haciendo énfasis en que debían hablar un asunto demasiado importante.

Shikamaru se preocupó, Temari no sonaba feliz. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

\- Bueno… - tratando de no darle mucha importancia a lo dicho anteriormente por la rubia - …entonces me avisas la hora y día en que llegues para poder recogerte ¿ya? - finalizó Shikamaru tranquilo.

\- Listo… lo más seguro que este partiendo mañana temprano… así que te mando un mensaje antes de que salga el vuelo - respondió un poco más tranquila Temari - …y por el amor de dios carga el móvil… - pidió ella.

\- Jajajaja… está bien mujer… - Shikamaru comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso - Nos estamos viendo pronto - terminó por despedirse.

\- Nos vemos Shikamaru - se despidió Temari antes de colgar el móvil.

Shikamaru suspiró y dejó el teléfono a un lado en el escritorio. Aquella mujer era Temari no Sabaku, hermana del Kazekage o líder político principal de Suna, por lo que se podría decir que ella era una princesa. Pero para él esa chica no era simplemente eso, sino alguien por quien estaba completamente rendido.

* * *

Gracias al trabajo de su padre, Shikamaru, desde muy pequeño había sido capaz de recorrer y conocer bastantes lugares importantes en el mundo a través de muchos viajes. En uno de aquellos viajes de negocios, Shikaku llevó a su hijo hasta Suna, otra gran ciudad conocida como aliada de Konoha. Con apenas 13 años, el pequeño Shikamaru conoció a toda la familia de antiguo Kazekage, Rasa no Sabaku. Fue en ese momento cuando vio por primera vez a una quinceañera Temari y a sus molestos hermanos menores.

Sin entender cómo, únicamente con verla sintió que ella seria alguien muy importante en su vida. Un ser que vendría hacerla más problemática. En el primer instante que cruzaron miradas, Shikamaru pensó que ella era una chica arrogante y molesta, totalmente terca e incluso impulsiva, pero a pesar de esos pensamientos aquellos ojos verdes lo terminaron por atrapar misteriosamente.

Durante los días que pasó en Suna, su tonto padre prácticamente lo había dejado de lado y ordenado que perdiera su tiempo mejor jugando con los chicos del Kazekage.

Shikamaru indignado por ser tratado como un niño pequeño solamente pudo atinar a obedecerlo, no conocía a nadie en el lugar y las reuniones que tenía su padre eran demasiado aburridas como para quedarse a escuchar tanta tontería, así que no le quedó otra que pasársela metido entre el hotel y palacio del gobernante de Suna.

Al inicio no le fastidio mucho, ya que su padre lo dejaba temprano y lo recogía para almorzar así que no tenía mucho contacto con los tres hijos del Kazekage puesto que cuando él entraba al palacio ellos ya estaban rumbo a la escuela y no regresaban sino hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Los dos o tres primeros días, que estuvo sólo en el palacio, se la pasó inspeccionando el lugar. Era realmente enorme, con hermosos jardines y gigantescas estancias, los sirvientes eran muy amables tratando siempre que él se sintiera cómodo. En el primer día incluso encontró en el jardín principal un pequeño lugar escondido en donde podía tirarse a observar las nubes que tanto le gustaba ver, sin embargo cuando llego el día sábado sucedió algo que le hizo cambiar la opinión que tenia de la pequeña Temari.

Esa mañana su padre como los días anteriores lo había dejado temprano y así como los días anteriores despreocupadamente se adentró al palacio como si de su casa se tratara. De pronto se dio cuenta que al parecer esa mañana no iba a ser el único niño en el lugar, ya que en el salón muy tranquilos se encontraban Kankuro y Gaara. Él se acercó y observó unos minutos que hacían aquellos hermanos. El mayor de ellos, Kankuro, estaba armando una especie de prototipo de avión de juguete y Gaara, el chico que parecía tener su misma edad, se hallaba escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno. Agradeció en parte que esos dos no fueran muy sociables, por lo que luego de un vago saludo se escabulló sin siquiera alterar la concentración que tenían ambos muchachos en lo que estaban haciendo.

Tras escapar del salón decidió que sería buena idea ir a su lugar favorito de todo el palacio, el mismo desde donde podía ver muy bien las nubes.

Al llegar aquel sitio se dio cuenta que este ya había sido tomado por alguien más, una chica rubia que en ese momento se encontraba peinada con 4 pequeñas coletas. Estaba allí sentada con la cabeza apoyada entre sus piernas flexionadas y al parecer emitiendo unos pequeños sollozos. Shikamaru con temor, se sentó muy cerca de ella y vio que en verdad estaba llorando, cosa que hizo que le doliera su corazón, no supo el motivo pero no le gustó verla llorar.

Estuvieron toda una hora en silencio, al principio pensó que Temari no había notado su presencia pero cuando escuchó que ella lo mandaba a largar supo que en realidad si sabía que estaba acompañada. Pese a eso él no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio y espero paciente a que se calmara. Luego de estar otra hora más llorando, finalmente Temari decidió que era momento de secar sus lágrimas y saber porque aquel molesto chico con una coleta aún permanecía junto a ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el niño no solamente se había quedado a su lado por más de dos horas sino que en ese instante se encontraba dormido allí sentado, abrazando a sus propias piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en estas. Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unas pequeñas marcas de lágrimas que se reflejaban en las mejillas del muchacho. ¿Acaso él había estado llorando con ella?

Ante eso no quiso quedarse con la duda y sin cuidado lo despertó. Shikamaru se asustó un poco pero al darse cuenta que la chica ya era la misma de antes sólo atinó a saludarla por su nombre y regalarle una media sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos.

A Temari nunca antes nadie le había brindado ese tipo de gestos, el ser hija del gobernante principal limitaba su vida a estar encerrada en el palacio o en la escuela. Toda la semana estuvo pasándola mal debido a que en su escuela no soportaban que fuera quien era y por eso era despreciada por sus compañeros, siendo molestada constantemente. Además se acercaba la fecha que le recordaba el cumpleaños de su madre, día en la que más la extrañaba. Por lo que decidió descargar todos esos sentimientos llorando en ese lugar.

Shikamaru quería saber el motivo del llanto de la chica por lo que con una mirada de seriedad se lo preguntó. Ella terminó por contarle todo y le explicó que no tener a su madre la ponía aún más triste. Aunque no supo que decir, el joven Nara pudo brindarle unas palabras de ánimo, él no entendería ni tampoco comprendería que era vivir sin una madre porque siempre había tenido a la suya, pero si sabía que perder a alguien cercano, importante y especial como una mamá debía ser doloroso.

 _\- ¡Hey! Si quieres puedo ser tu amigo... - Shikamaru no quería ver directamente a los ojos de esa preciosa niña._

 _\- ¿Ah? Soy demasiado genial ¿no? hehehehe - Temari no sabía porque su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido por ese chico._

 _\- Problemática... - Shikamaru sin quererlo se perdió en la sonrisa que le mostraba ella inocentemente._

Así continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que el color anaranjado del atardecer apareció en todo el cielo, al darse cuenta de eso salieron corriendo hacia el interior del palacio donde encontraron que todo el mundo los habían estado buscando preocupados por lo que se ganaron una buena reprimenda de sus papás al haberse desaparecido tanto tiempo.

Los dos chicos siguieron compartiendo momentos juntos durante el lapso de tiempo que todavía le quedaba a Shikamaru allí en Suna, incluso el muchacho le rogó a Shikaku que lo dejara estar en el palacio en las tardes con el objetivo de pasar más rato con la chica que le estaba robando un pedacito de su corazón.

Esos instantes los aprovecharon para hablar sobre ellos y conocerse cada vez más, descubriendo que no necesariamente debes tener un punto de vista igual o parecido para lograr congeniar caracteres.

Pero al final llego el día en que el joven Nara tenía que partir con su padre de nuevo a Konoha, cosa que puso muy triste a ambos niños. Aquella tarde antes de que Shikamaru se fuera volvieron a encontrarse en su lugar secreto y allí tras juntar sus meñiques prometieron que volverían a verse.

 _\- ¿Te volveré a ver? - Temari estaba sentada con un semblante triste junto él._

 _Shikamaru tomo una de las manos de ella._

 _\- Si tú deseas volver a verme, te prometo sin dudas que lo harás… - Shikamaru recogió sus dedos y dejo libre solamente su dedo meñique entrelazando este con el de ella._

 _Temari sonrió, le mostró aquella sonrisa que no era vista por muchas personas, el niño pensó que esa sonrisa era como el mismo sol._

 _Y al unisonó recitaron: "Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, si no la cumplo me tragaré mil agujas y me cortaré el dedo..."_

 _Ambos se mantuvieron un momento con las manos unidas viendo el cielo que en aquella tarde se encontraba lleno de nubes. Y sin arrepentimiento ante aquel impulso, Shikamaru y Temari, acercaron sus rostros enrojecidos y cerrando sus ojos juntaron sus labios sellando su promesa con un tierno y dulce beso._

Aquella promesa fue cumplida, luego de separarse ambos continuaron teniendo contacto mandándose correos y mensajes casi diariamente en donde se contaban su día a día. Sin querer lograron que esa amistad creciera cada vez que lograban verse.

Pero luego de un par de años, en el cumpleaños número 15 de Shikamaru, Shikaku le informó a su hijo que pronto junto a su madre decidirían a donde iría a estudiar y realizar su preparación de estudios superiores, los cuales les serian útiles para cuando tomara las riendas de los negocios familiares.

Shikamaru siempre pensó que se quedaría en su ciudad natal sin embargo al parecer sus padres tenían planeadas otras cosas para él, es por eso que con pena le escribió a su amiga de Suna para contarles sobre las últimas novedades y explicarle que tal vez debido a estas el contacto que habían tenido hasta ese instante se vería alterado o quizás nulo por un tiempo.

Fue en esa época, cuando no tuvo mucho contacto con ella, que la noticia sobre la muerte del Kazekage debido a una penosa enfermedad llegó a sus oídos. Lamentó no haber podido estar al lado de Temari en aquel momento, con apenas 18 años era huérfana de madre y ahora no contaría tampoco con su padre. Ni siquiera pudo mandarle un mensaje apenas supo todo porque ya hacía un año el problemático de su padre lo había mandado a Kumo, país donde se encontraba la mejor escuela para mentes brillantes, lugar donde iba estar el joven Nara por 3 años para su preparación como futuro jefe y líder de la compañía de su familia.

Él se enteró en detalle de toda la situación debido a que en el mismo sitio también estaba estudiando el hermano más pequeño de Temari, aquel que tenía la misma edad de Shikamaru. Fue realmente impactante para el joven Nara ver llorar a Gaara cuando se enteró de la noticia. Generalmente el pelirrojo era callado, reservado y muy rara vez mostraba sentimientos o interés por algo sin embargo quedaba claro que era un genio, pues junto a él sacaba las más altas calificaciones de toda su clase.

Estaba sucumbido en esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad ya había terminado de firmar todos los papeles que tenía al frente sin siquiera leerlos. Así que sacudió su cabeza y les dio una nueva leída concentrándose esta vez en lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminó pronto y luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden volvió a tirarse en su sillón. Mirando al techo y pensando en todo aquello que se le avecinaba el próximo año, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el encendedor y cajetilla de cigarros que siempre llevaba. Sabía que a su madre y a Temari no les gustaba que estuviera fumando, pero en ese momento no había nadie que pudiera regañarlo, por lo que perezosamente prendió su preciado vicio y se lo metió en la boca tranquilo continuando con el análisis de lo que haría con su vida.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros, lejos de aquella oficina. Una rubia se encontraba saliendo por tercera vez del baño en menos de una hora. La pobre no era capaz de mantener un pedazo de pan dentro de ella ni por diez minutos.

\- Ahh… - suspiró luego de tomar un sorbo de agua - Dios, así no creo que pueda seguir aguantando a este travieso… - pensó para sí misma.

Realmente el bebé que estaba en su vientre había hecho muy complicada su vida las últimas semanas. Cada día se veía más pálida y encima parecía haber perdido peso cuando se suponía que debía ganarlo.

Hasta ese día no se había atrevido a pisar el consultorio de ningún médico por temor a ser descubierta por sus hermanos. Nunca pensó que de igual manera, aunque quisiera ocultarles su situación, el pequeño problemático que llevaba en su panza iba hacer todo lo posible para hacerse notar.

\- ¡Oye pequeño…! ¿No sabes que debes portarte bien con tu mamá? - comenzó hablarle cariñosamente a su vientre mientras lo frotaba con una de sus manos - Parece que no serás tan vago como tu padre ¿no? - sonrió.

Estaba terminando de hablar cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Con quién hablas Temari? - preguntó curioso Kankuro - ¿Estás ocupada con alguien? - quiso saber su hermano mientras daba un vistazo rápido por toda la oficina que le pertenecía a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó nerviosa Temari mientras sacaba su mano de su vientre y hacia como que se acomodaba el pliegue de la falda, gracias a dios estaba de espaldas a Kankuro y él no pudo notar ninguno de sus movimientos - No, sólo estaba hablando conmigo misma… - contestó tratando de no sonar asustada.

\- ¡Ah…! - exclamó su hermano menor - Bueno, Gaara me ha dicho que mañana sales a Konoha. ¿Es cierto?

\- ¡Oh…si! No pensé que pudiera conseguir un vuelo para mañana… pero al final si lo hizo - Temari evitó ver los ojos de su hermano - Tengo un asunto que arreglar por allá… - le confesó sin intención de decirle nada más que eso.

Kankuro no era idiota y sabía muy bien que su hermana había estado muy rara los últimos días. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en regañarlo cada vez que lo encontraba robándole alguna que otra golosina que ella escondida en su escritorio. Al contrario, inclusive un día le pareció que hasta le agradecía que se deshiciera de ellas y si no se equivocaba también podía haber jurado que vio a Temari tener una pequeña arcada cuando se dio cuenta de que esos dulces eran aquellos que llevaban muchas castañas, los mismos que a la rubia le encantaban.

\- ¿Y vas a ir sola? - pronunció con preocupación - No has estado muy bien de salud Temari, no somos tontos como para no darnos cuenta - le recordó el pelimarrón a su hermana.

\- Es algo con lo que debo tratar sola Kankuro, en serio… no se preocupen - trató de tranquilizar la joven a su hermano - …antes de poder decirles cualquier cosa tengo que conversar con otra persona primero… dame tiempo por favor - le rogó Temari a Kankuro con una mirada que le decía que la situación iba a traer muchos cambios en sus vidas muy pronto.

Kankuro ya no quiso presionar más a su hermana mayor, sabía que nada estaba bien con ella en ese momento. Por lo que decidió simplemente dejarla en paz.

\- Todo esto tiene qué ver con ese estúpido vago ¿no? - soltó el pelimarrón antes de irse - Temari, no voy a meterme en tus asuntos por ahora, ya eres bastante mayor como para saber de qué forma tratar con tus problemas. Pero como hermano no dudes que me entrometeré si veo que estos problemas te están haciendo sufrir… - continuó ahora viendo fijamente los verdes ojos de su hermana - Si necesitas que de algunos golpes y patadas a alguien solamente dímelo ¿entendiste? - siguió hablando mientras le regalaba una sonrisa - ¡Ah! Y Gaara me dijo que ya te mando tu boleto y código de reserva para el viaje así que revisa tu correo - terminó a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Temari pudo sentir como su calma se renovaba. Sus hermanos eran los mejores, sabía que a su manera Kankuro le estaban diciendo que estarían con ella pasara lo que pasara y no lo decía únicamente por él sino que también por Gaara.

Nuevamente sola volvió a sonreír y a colocar una de sus manos sobre donde estaba su hijo.

\- ¡Escuchaste bebé…! - miró con amor su vientre que aún no mostraba ningún signo que había un pequeño ser allí - Te dije que tus tíos son geniales, no podía esperar menos de esos dos sobreprotectores - comenzó a soltar una risita más tranquila.

Aquella tarde regresó rápido a su casa y dejo todo listo para el viaje, incluyendo el pasaje y reservación del hotel donde se iba a quedar. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, y no fue debido a ninguna sensación de nauseas que últimamente había estado alterando su sueño, sino más bien a una presión y ansiedad que le hacía dudar sobre la reacción de Shikamaru con respecto a la noticia que estaba a punto de darle. ¿Realmente esa sensación era un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podría ocurrir?

Y así al día siguiente, a unas horas del mediodía, Temari estaba llegando a Konoha con un cúmulo de sentimientos anudados en su garganta y corazón.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer cap. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y ahora que pasará con nuestros muchachos? ¿Será capaz Temari de decirle sobre su estado a Shikamaru?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en las siguientes entregas jejejejeje.**

 **Bueno ahora si me despido, espero sus reviews, favoritos, follows, chocolates, peluches, etc, etc, etc. ¡Nos leemos pronto y muchos besos!**

 **P.D: No crean xD que me olvido de mis otras historias así que espero dentro de muy poco poder actualizarlas... xD ¡Vivan las vacaciones!**


	2. Caída a una realidad

**¡HOLASSSSS! ¿Qué tal mis muchachones bellos? Y acá rapidito xD el siguiente cap... Les cuento que tengo ideas para este fic como hasta para 10 capítulos jajajajaja. Ahora empieza lo interesante, espero que de verdad se estén metiendo en la historia que les aseguro que sera bella, con mucho Shikatema, con sus problemas pero saben que el amor siempre triunfa xD y además con el bebecito que lo más seguro los unirá por siempre.**

 **Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico xD a mi hermana que me ha dado más ideas para este fic. Además también a ustedes que se han tomado un ratito para leerme.**

 **¡Y listo les dejo el 2 cap! ¡Buena lectura!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Caída a una realidad**

Y allí se encontraba Temari en medio del aeropuerto con dos maletas esperando a que Shikamaru llegara a recogerla como le había prometido, o al menos a que llegue alguien que se ocupe de llevarla a la habitación del hotel donde se quedaría. Pero había pasado media hora y ni las luces de nadie que le dijera a qué hora iba a salir de ese lugar. Ella se comenzaba a fastidiar.

Gracias a Dios el bebé se estaba portando bien. Había podido comer un sándwich y un té sin problemas durante el viaje.

Después de estar observado cómo la gente entraba y salía con sus grandes maletas por un rato Temari decidió que era mejor llamar a Shikamaru al móvil porque ya no quería esperar más. Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto un señor uniformado se acercó a ella. Temari de inmediato lo reconoció como el chófer personal del Nara.

\- Señorita Temari - saludó con una reverencia el hombre - El joven señor me ha pedido que por favor la lleve a la mansión, se le ha presentado una reunión importante en la oficina y me ordenó que por favor me ocupe de usted.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Yashiro - ella respondió el gesto haciendo también un saludo mientras le alcanzaba las maletas.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse con respeto, recibió todo el equipaje y la invitó a seguirlo al auto.

* * *

Para ese momento, en el edificio principal de la gran compañía Nara, se encontraba un furioso Shikamaru entrando a su oficina seguido por sus dos amigos Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka.

\- ¡Joder…! - gruñó el joven a la vez que descargaba toda su furia golpeando con un puño su escritorio - ¡Maldición! ¡Problemático…! - respiró hondo.

\- Ya Shikamaru, cálmate, de nada servirá que te alteres - trató de animarlo su amigo Chouji colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero.

Chouji era su amigo y próximo líder de la corporación aliada Akimichi. Era un muchacho de contextura gruesa, grandes cachetes, ojos pequeños y una brillante sonrisa. Su carácter amable y sincero lo hacía agradable a cualquier que tratará con él. Junto a Ino había estado al lado de Shikamaru prácticamente desde los pañales, por lo cual más que una simple amistad ellos estaban unidos por lazos de hermanos. Una hermandad que surgía también debido a las 16 generaciones InoShikaCho que los precedían.

\- Chouji tiene razón, Shikamaru - mencionó Ino molesta - No dejes que los vejetes del directorio general te amarguen la vida.

Ino era la líder de la compañía Yamanaka también aliada del Clan Nara. La joven rubia era una muchacha muy vivaz y alegre que veía todo de un lado siempre positivo. Generalmente, Ino era quien controlaba a sus dos amigos como si fuera una hermana mayor. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru siempre había tenido miedo de llevarle la contraria por su carácter explosivo y violento.

\- ¡Gah..! - trató de controlarse Shikamaru mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio - No entiendo… se suponía que lo revisamos diez veces antes y no encontramos nada malo.

Los tres chicos estaban fastidiados, trabajaron toda la noche y aun así el proyecto, que con tanta emoción habían planificado, fue rechazado.

\- Es muy extraño, Shikamaru - soltó Ino tomando asiento en una silla que tenía cerca - Nos encargamos de que todo, incluso de los detalles. No tenían por qué tratar todo el trabajo que hicimos como si fuera una basura.

\- Es cierto, yo mismo me encargué de ver que los balances y estadísticas generales estuvieran correctos - secundó Chouji a su amiga - Pensé que sería aprobado de inmediato.

\- ¡Exacto! Hasta se adjuntó el recuentro de probabilidades y crecimiento sostenido que tendría el proyecto en los siguientes dos años - golpeó molesto su rodilla Shikamaru.

Chouji e Ino se vieron entre ellos. Era verdad que las cosas no les habían estado yendo bien, sobre todo a Shikamaru. Parecía que todos los viejos que formaban la cabeza del grupo de las tres empresas se negaban a evaluar en serio las ideas que proponía el actual líder de la compañía Nara. Las tres empresas al ser prácticamente hermanas, a pesar de tener un líder principal cada una, poseían representantes principales en un grupo o directorio general. Estos eran los miembros más antiguos de cada familia y se encargaban de velar que cada proyecto o actividad que se hiciera en conjunto dieran resultados únicamente positivos.

\- Como piden que hagamos más dinero si ni siquiera dejan que prospere alguno de los planes que doy para eso… - Shikamaru ya no podía más con el dolor de cabeza. Había estado metido en esa estúpida reunión por unas 4 horas en vano.

\- La verdad no sé lo que quieren… - Ino realmente trataba de apoyar en todo a su amigo pero también le estaba comenzando a estresar todo el asunto de tener que ir donde el directorio general por cada pequeña cosa que quisieran hacer - Estamos tratando de dar lo mejor de nosotros y aun así nos mandan al diablo.

\- Bueno veamos el lado positivo… al menos los otros dos proyectos pequeños que presentamos si fueron aprobados - sonrió el buen Chouji a la vez que se metía a la boca una barra de cereal que había sacado de su bolsillo.

\- Ahh… - exhaló el joven Nara con resignación - Pero de qué sirve, si con esos proyectos no ganaremos nada - recordó tristemente.

\- Bueno… bueno… - Ino se levantó y camino hacia los otros dos - Ya no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada - dijo a la vez que cogía del cuello a cada uno de sus amigos y los acercaba hacia ella - Así que a cambiar esa cara y empezar todo de cero… - terminó aprentando a los dos muchachos en un abrazo grupal.

Chouji y Shikamaru sonrieron, gracias a dios tenían a Ino quien era capaz de hacer cambiar de humor hasta a una roca.

\- No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Ino - dijo Shikamaru a la vez que le jalaba una mejilla a su amiga, cosa que imitó Chouji.

\- No harían nada par de tontos - contestó Ino sobándose la zona que le habían jalado - Después de todo fue por eso que el maestro Asuma me encargo que los cuidara - la joven Yamanaka esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica.

Justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono fijo de la oficina, el cual fue rápidamente contestado por Shikamaru.

\- Dime Shiho… - escucharon preguntar al Nara - Hmmm… ¡Ah, listo! ¿Entonces llegó bien?... Dile al Señor Yashiro que prepare el auto, salgó en 15 minutos… - ordenó Shikamaru a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntaron sus dos amigos al unisonó cuando notaron que el humor de Shikamaru había cambiado repentinamente.

\- ¡Ah! - soltó Ino al recordar el mensaje que había recibido esa mañana a su móvil - Ya sé que pasa aquí… - puntualizó con un gesto pícaro - Bueno los dejo, será mejor que se relajen ahora muchachos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Chouji en verdad no entendía que quería decir su amiga.

\- A bueno… - dijo Ino poniendo una mano en su mentón - que a ti - señalo con su mano libre a Chouji - seguro te están esperando en la recepción del edificio y a ti… - ahora pasando a señalar a Shikamaru - lo más seguro es que lo estén haciendo en tu casa - soltó una risita - En cuando a mí respecta creo que me esperan en mi cama… - confesó al final descaradamente moviendo su cabello hacia atrás.

\- Agggh - pronunciaron ambos muchachos haciendo un gesto de asco divertido - No queremos saber que cochinadas haces con Sai.

\- ¡Idiotas! Que yo tenga a mi novio cerca y ustedes a las suyas lejos no le das derecho de envidiarme - bufó Ino sacándoles la lengua.

Los amigos no aguantaron más y se rieron sin restricciones. Al final la tensión se había ido.

\- ¡Hey! Pero en serio ¿Cómo sabes...? - quiso saber Chouji mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían formado en sus ojos debido a la risa.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que mis "amigas" no me cuentan cuando vienen a ver a sus tontos novios? - Ino mencionó todo eso mientras movía su móvil frente a la cara de los dos muchachos - Y bueno, ya me voy porque hable en serio cuando dije que me esperaban en mi cama - guiñó un ojo a sus dos amigos - ¡Chau chicos! - se terminó por despedir al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Ambos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en serio las mujeres eran complicadas. En eso el móvil de Chouji comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Uy…! - fue lo único que atinó a decir Chouji al ver la pantalla de su teléfono - Creo que si no bajo a la recepción en este momento me van a matar - se dijo a si mismo mientras evitaba contestar la llamada - Bueno amigo me voy, todavía soy muy joven para morir - y con esto corrió hacia la puerta para salir rápidamente por ella dejando a Shikamaru allí inmóvil.

\- ¡Espera Chouji! - le gritó Shikamaru a la vez que cogía su saco y salía corriendo al igual que su amigo - ¡Yo también tengo que irme!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una joven rubia de Suna, entraba a la mansión de la familia Nara.

No era la primera vez que iba, sin embargo nunca se cansaba de sorprenderse ante lo majestuoso que era el lugar. A pesar de no ser tan grande como el palacio del Kazekage, este igual ostentaba espacios muy grandes y lujosos.

A Temari le gustaba mucho observar las gardenias que la madre de Shikamaru tenía cultivadas en su jardín principal sobretodo en ese momento que era Marzo donde se podía apreciar su esplendor, además también estaba el gran bosque cercado ubicado en la parte posterior de los terrenos principales.

La familia Nara era conocida por poseer aquella reserva dedicada a la crianza de ciervos. Era ese el motivo principal por su estrecha relación con aquellos animales, cosa que la joven conocía muy bien porque ya varias veces Shikamaru la había llevado a jugar con los pequeños cervatillos, los cuales en cada temporada de nacimiento correteaban por el bosque.

Ella se estaba adentrando por la sala cuando de repente, bajando por las escaleras, se encontró con la dueña de aquella impresionante mansión, Yoshino Nara.

La matriarca Nara era una hermosa y elegante mujer. De cabello largo, lacio y moreno, el cual decoraba un fino rostro y un cuerpo escultural que muchas jóvenes desearían tener. Evidentemente ella era la madre de Shikamaru, porque a pesar de que el joven era idéntico en muchos aspectos a su padre, todos los pequeños detalles que él poseía eran herencia de Yoshino.

\- ¡Señorita Temari! - chilló con alegría Yoshino.

\- ¡Señora Yoshino! - la joven corrió a abrazar a la dueña de la mansión.

\- Ya te he dicho que nada de "Señora" - regañó sin intención la dama Nara.

\- Lo mismo digo nada de "Señorita", Yoshino - sonrió Temari.

\- Ven hija… - la mujer tomó de la mano a Temari - Vamos al jardín a tomar un poco de té.

\- Claro, con mucho gusto - la rubia se dejó llevar sin resistencia.

Ya en la terraza del jardín con la compañía de dos tazas de té jazmín las dos mujeres conversaban distraídamente.

\- Y dime hija ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó la señora Nara.

\- Hmm… - Temari tuvo que dejar de tomar su té para contestar - Bueno todo bien, mis hermanos cada vez con más trabajo – dijo ella evitando hablar de sí misma.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno, me da gusto escuchar que todo va bien! - sonrió Yoshino con melancolía.

Temari sabía muy bien que aquella dama hacia muy poco había perdido a su compañero de vida, cosa que la dejo totalmente destruida. Ella fue corriendo a ver a Yoshino y Shikamaru apenas pudo cuando se enteró de la terrible noticia. El señor Shikaku le había agarrado cariño y veía en ella la hija que nunca tuvo. A la joven también le dolió la pérdida de tan buen hombre.

\- Y usted ¿Cómo ha estado? - quiso saber Temari al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer - La veo mucho mejor que antes, pero sé muy bien que debe ser difícil, sobretodo porque Shikamaru ha de estar más ocupado de lo normal.

\- La verdad nunca podré superarlo - comentó tristemente - Esta casa se siente demasiado grande… Pero sé que a Shikaku no le hubiese gustado verme mal, por eso trato de concentrar todas mis fuerzas en seguir adelante cuidando de ese hijo suyo que cada día está más cabezota - concluyó tratando de calmar la inquietud de su joven acompañante.

La muchacha de Suna sonrió, le hizo feliz saber que Yoshino estaría bien. Desde la primera vez que la conoció vio en ella una especie de madre. Como su propia madre la había dejado muy pequeña, no tenía recuerdos vivos de ella sino más bien una especie de tenues imágenes que a veces le venían entre sueños. Fue por eso que Yoshino tomo esa imagen materna real que le había hecho falta.

\- Bueno, creo que pronto tendrá a alguien más que cuidar... - le animó Temari mostrando su más brillante sonrisa.

\- ¿Hmm? - exclamó Yoshino, más no entendió la indirecta.

Yoshino iba hablando cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz masculina interrumpir la conversión tan amena que las dos mujeres estaban teniendo.

\- ¡Hey! - les llamó la atención Shikamaru - ¿Y ustedes de que están hablando?

Temari que estaba de espaldas a Shikamaru se puso toda roja. Hacía unos 2 meses que no lo veía y encima ahora se encontraba allí para decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo. Incluso el bebé se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba allí, ya que de improviso ella tuvo unas ganas horribles de vomitar el pedacito de pastel que tenía en la boca.

\- Hola, hijo - saludó Yoshino a su muchacho - Que bueno que estás aquí, mira quien ha venido - mencionó como si no fuera obvio quien la acompañaba.

\- Sí, mamá ya lo sé… - mostró una media sonrisa - yo mismo ordené que la escoltaran acá - confesó el joven.

\- ¿Sabías que Temari venia y no me dijiste nada? - se levantó ofendida la matriarca Nara.

\- Problemático… - soltó el joven la frase que siempre decía - Es que… - Shikamaru se quería justificar, sin embargo su madre no lo dejo.

\- Nada, señor - exclamó molesta - Y Temari por favor la próxima vez debes avisarme, ahora seguro tendrás que quedarte en algún hotel cuando perfectamente yo hubiera podido preparar una habitación para ti acá en la casa - comentó Yoshino - Aunque si aceptas inmediatamente pediré que organicen una para ti.

\- ¡Oh, no! Yoshino, no debe molestarse - rechazó amablemente la joven - Mi hermano ha hecho una reservación en un hotel exclusivo y no deseo importunarla - explicó Temari con el fin de no preocupar a su anfitriona.

\- Ya mamá - por un momento las dos mujeres se habían olvidado que Shikamaru estaba todavía allí apoyado en el vitral por el cual se entraba a la terraza - No te apropies de Temari.

Las dos mujeres rieron al ver el puchero que tenía en ese instante Shikamaru.

Shikamaru decidido se acercó a donde se encontraba Temari y tomando su mano hizo que se levantara de su silla.

\- Bueno si nos disculpas madre, me llevo a esta problemática… - mencionó el joven Nara cuando atravesaba el vitral, trayendo consigo a la joven.

Ella se sonrojó al verse arrastrada por Shikamaru. Pero no podía negarse a pasar un tiempo con aquel hombre que había estado añorando desde hacía ya varias semanas.

Sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban cerca de la entrada, caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos. De repente el pelinegro se detuvo y atrajo hacia él a Temari en un estrecho y necesitado abrazo.

Ella al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shikamaru no pudo evitar ponerse más roja y el respirar su aroma le hizo recordar de nuevo la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

\- Te extrañe mucho problemática… - lo escuchó decir a su oído la joven - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en venir?

Al parecer él había esperado a estar solos para dejar salir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y sin pensarlo mucho Shikamaru acercó su rostro para besarla.

No obstante el cuerpo de Temari reaccionó apartándose de él, impidiendo que se consumara el beso.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - masculló Shikamaru como preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

\- Es… este… - los nervios de Temari salieron a flote, pareció que ella lo estaba evitando cuando en realidad estaba tan nerviosa de estar a solas con él que no supo cómo reaccionar - Shikamaru estamos en tu casa compórtate – la joven miró hacia ambos lados para hacerle ver que estaban en medio de un pasillo de su mansión.

Shikamaru se disgustó pero trato de no pensar o malinterpretar el gesto de Temari. ¿Acaso era tan importante lo que iba a decirle? ¿Era ese el motivo porque estaba algo extraña con él?. Ambos habían aprendido a leerse muy bien y que ella lo rechazara era una clara señal que algo no estaba bien.

\- Ya… ya… - se rindió Shikamaru - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? - preguntó mientras se frotaba la sien derecha, su dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo. Pensar mucho las cosas no le ayudaba nada.

\- Claro, vamos… - dijo ella más serena - Creo que podremos conservar con más calma mientras comemos - Temari le brindó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y tomo su mano.

\- _Problemática, solamente espero que no sea nada malo…_ \- pensó Shikamaru antes de empezar a caminar cogido a la mano de Temari hacia la gran puerta principal.

* * *

Ambos muchachos subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a un exclusivo restaurante que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad. Este era uno de los más costoso y con una carta de exquisitos platos que complacerían hasta al más fino paladar, pero al parecer al bebé que estaba en el vientre de Temari no le gustó la idea, ya que apenas se sentaron en la mesa la futura madre comenzó a sentir nauseas por segunda vez en el día.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Shikamaru al ver lo pálida que se encontraba su acompañante - Me parece que estás con fiebre.

Él coloco una mano en la frente de Temari, cosa que le hizo elevar un par de tonos el color sonrosado que habían tenido todo el día sus mejillas. Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y como acto reflejo al gesto de él, sacó la mano de Shikamaru de su rostro.

\- No… - evitó verlo a los ojos - No es nada… - mintió tratando de sonar despreocupada.

El Nara la vio extraño. Desde que se encontraron Temari lo había estado evitando físicamente y eso no le estaba preocupando. Era la segunda vez que rechazaba un toque de él.

Encima sin lugar a dudas Temari estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio, pero si no se equivocaba al ver sus senos notó que estos habían aumentado un poco de tamaño. Además toda ella irradiaba una luz que él mismo no sabía cómo describir.

\- ¿Y bueno… de que querías hablar conmigo? - preguntó Shikamaru luego de que los dos ordenaran algo.

\- Hmmm… - ella estaba muy inquieta jugando con el borde de su falda por debajo del mantel de la mesa. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que en realidad tenía razón y nada en ella estaba bien? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de él?

\- Dime… no importa lo que sea - la animó Shikamaru cogiendo la mano más cercana que tenia de Temari.

Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Shikamaru y tampoco quería asustarlo, así que se tomó un segundo para pensar cual sería la mejor forma de dejar caer la noticia. De pronto recordó que, algunos días antes, Ino le contó que sus amigos Hinata y Naruto se acababan de enterar que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Eso le dio una gran idea.

\- Me entere que Hinata y Naruto van a tener un bebé - dijo tomando un sorbo de agua del vaso que le acababa de servir un mozo - Hace poco se han casado y ya tendrán un pequeño. ¿No es lindo?. Los bebés son una ternura - sonrió pensando que ella también tendría a su niño entre brazos muy pronto.

Temari quería preparar el terreno a ver que pensaba Shikamaru al respecto de tener un niño. Era bueno saber eso ante de sacar y decirle que pronto seria padre.

\- Ahh… si me enteré… - respondió sin mucho ánimo Shikamaru ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto y Hinata con lo que ella quería decirle? - El tonto de Naruto ha estado gritando que va a ser padre a los cuatro vientos - cogió su tenedor para comer algo del plato que acababan de dejarle en frente - Los niños son demasiados problemáticos… la verdad tener algún niño a mi alrededor no está en mis planes a corto plazo en este momento - finalizó con molestia antes de meterse su comida a la boca.

\- Así que sería demasiado problemático para ti… - susurró para sí misma Temari bajando la mirada y fijándola en su vientre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - quiso saber Shikamaru, el cual por un instante se había distraído y no prestando atención a su acompañante.

A Temari le entristecieron las palabras de Shikamaru. Ella pensaba que el joven Nara era un inmaduro y vago, él siempre había tenido todo lo que quería en la vida además de haber sido engreído por sus padres desde el momento de su nacimiento, algo en el interior de la joven le decía que su hombre no estaría preparado todavía para ser padre.

Sin embargo nunca espero que ese tipo de palabras salieran de la boca de Shikamaru, menos después de ver lo bueno que era con la pequeña hija de su difunto maestro, aunque últimamente debido a la muerte de su padre ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la pequeña Mirai.

\- Shikamaru… - habló de nuevo Temari luego de un rato de silencio - No creo que sea el momento pero sería injusto no decirte que… - Temari sentía que pese a lo que quisiera Shikamaru, él debía saber que iba a ser padre. Después de todo estuviera listo o no un pequeño Nara ya estaba en camino.

Él estaba expectante y con los ojos abiertos esperando que iba a decirle Temari, así que solo pasó saliva y dejó que ella siguiera hablando.

\- Yo quie… ro decirte… que… yo… - tartamudeaba Temari de lo más nerviosa y preocupada por cómo iba a reaccionar Shikamaru luego - yo… yo… estoy… em… - el sonido de un móvil se escuchó justo en ese instante evitando que dijera algo más.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Quién diablos me llama ahora? - sacó fastidiado Shikamaru su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón - ¿Aló?... ¿Chouji?... ¡¿Queeeé?!... En este momento voy para la oficina - le escuchó decir Temari.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - quiso saber la joven un tanto sorprendida por como había reaccionado Shikamaru ante aquella llamada.

\- Es un asunto urgente en la oficina, Chouji dice que debo ir de inmediato… - contestó el joven Nara mientras se levantaba y recogía su saco del respaldar de su silla - Lo siento Temari, pero debo ir… ¿me esperar en casa o vienes conmigo en la oficina?

\- No, claro que voy contigo – dijo sin pensarlo ella. Justo cuando ya había tomado valor para hablar y vienen a interrumpir en el momento menos indicado. Debía permanecer con él y buscar el momento indicado para decirle sobre su embarazo.

\- Entonces, vamos… - Shikamaru trató de mostrarle una sonrisa para calmar un poco el ambiente que se había formado.

El joven Nara dejó el dinero de su cuenta en la mesa y tomado la mano de Temari partieron de inmediato a los edificios de su gran consorcio.

* * *

No les tomó demasiado tiempo a los dos llegar al piso principal donde estaba la oficina del líder Nara.

\- Hola, Shiho… - saludó Shikamaru al salir del elevador y entrar a la recepción donde se encontraba el escritorio de su secretaria - ¿Y Chouji está en la oficina? - quiso saber si era verdad que su amigo estaba esperándolo adentro.

\- Si señor, y me acaban de llegar estos papeles - Shiho se acercó y le entregó una carpeta de documentos en las manos a su jefe - El señor Akimichi me dijo que apenas estuviera aquí se lo diese.

Temari se había quedado parada detrás, escuchando atenta la conversación. No paso mucho para que Shiho se dieran cuenta que ella también estaba presente.

\- ¡Oh! Señorita Temari - mencionó Shiho - Que bueno que esta por acá - la muchacha le brindó una sonrisa - ¿Desea una taza de té o café?

\- Hola… - la joven de Suna estaba preocupada tratando de ver que era los papeles que Shikamaru acababa de recibir.

\- Vamos, Temari… - sin darse cuenta Shikamaru evitó que Temari contestara la pregunta que se le había hecho - Es mejor que me esperes en mi oficina - dijo con el ceño fruncido luego de leer el contenido de los documentos - Parece que por lo que me han llamado va demorar bastante en ser solucionado.

Shikamaru rápidamente abrió la puerta de su oficina para que Temari pasara. Ella como disculpa se inclinó cortésmente ante Shiho y sin decir nada más entró a la oficina.

\- ¡Ah! Y traemos dos cafés, por favor - respondió el Nara por Temari la pregunta que su joven secretaria le había hecho.

Ya dentro de la oficina encontraron a Chouji con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

\- ¡Hola, señorita Temari! - exclamó amistosamente Chouji al darse cuenta que su amigo no había venido sólo.

\- Hola Chouji - respondió Temari sonriendo.

Sin embargo el semblante de Chouji cambio al dirigirse a su amigo. Se sentía culpable por tener que interrumpir uno de los pocos momentos que su amigo tenía con su chica, pero lo que estaba pasando era urgente.

\- Shikamaru… - habló con tono serio el próximo líder de los Akimichi - Te esperan en la sala de reuniones.

\- Por dios… - comenzó Shikamaru a frotar sus sienes luego de tirar al suelo la carpeta que hace unos minutos acababa de recibir - ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo hemos perdido tantas acciones en la bolsa? Se suponía que arreglamos esa estupidez para que al menos no hubiera pérdidas.

\- Lo sé Shikamaru - a Chouji también le estaba comenzando a fastidiar toda la situación - Nosotros dijimos que era imposible que surgiera algo de esa tontería de proyecto que tanto querían los del directorio que lleváramos acabo.

\- ¿Y cómo sucedió esto? - se preguntó a sí mismo - Era imposible que pasara algo malo, yo mismo ordene compraran acciones que sabía perfectamente que no iban a tener ninguna pérdida. Íbamos a lo seguro.

\- Exacto, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada… - preocupado Chouji se acercó a su amigo para entregarle más papeles que demostraban la pérdida de mucho dinero - Perdimos toda la inversión al cierre de la bolsa esta tarde y ahora los viejos están furiosos.

\- Demonios… - el tono de Shikamaru se elevó varios decibeles al ver los resultados que su amigo le estaba mostrando - Yo se los advertí y ahora quieren echarnos toda la culpa a nosotros.

\- No, Shikamaru… no solamente la culpa sino también la responsabilidad de que el proyecto no funcionara. Según los viejos, al cambiarlo terminamos arruinando todo - recordó Chouji lo último que había hablado con el jefe del directorio.

Para esto, Temari se había sentado en el gran sillón que el joven Nara tenía allí. Atentamente escuchaba todo lo que Shikamaru y Chouji, al parecer nada estaba bien y encima ella iba a darle un nuevo problema más al Nara. Se comenzó a sentir un poco mal por todo lo que estaba viviendo su hombre.

\- Temari, ¿Me esperas aquí por favor? - le pidió Shikamaru a la joven rubia al notar su mirada preocupada sobre él - Toma un café mientras tanto.

Temari asintió tratando de darle algo de calma al joven que la veía con ojos de inquietud y malestar combinados.

\- Ya vamos Shikamaru, te acompañó a la sala de torturas - apuró Chouji irónicamente a su casi hermano - Nos vemos luego señorita Temari - paso a dirigirse con una sonrisa a la joven de Suna.

\- Regreso pronto - se despidió Shikamaru sin verla antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y su amigo.

Y así los dos salieron dejando bastante impaciente a la muchacha quien preocupada esperaba que todo se solucionara sin problemas.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde los dos jóvenes se encontraban ya frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones del directorio.

\- Suerte amigo… - Chouji le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Shikamaru - Tú tranquilo, cuando hablaron conmigo tuve que morderme la lengua para no mandarlos bien lejos, además creo que lo mejor es primero escuchar lo que quieran decir - le aconsejó a su amigo.

\- ¿Y llamaste a Ino? - preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

\- No - respondió de inmediato el Akimichi - Traté de contactarla pero su móvil estaba fuera de servicio, supongo que estará con Sai.

\- Al menos ella si se librará por hoy de los estúpidos viejos - Shikamaru pensó que su amiga había tenido suerte, al menos ese día.

¿Por qué no había apagado su maldito celular antes de salir de su casa? Con lo feliz que había estado porque al fin podría ver a Temari luego de tantas semanas y ahora su día estaba totalmente arruinado. Hasta sintió una punzada al pensar que la rubia problemática de Suna era también en parte causa de su mal día debido a la actitud que estaba tomando ante él.

\- Ya, Shikamaru, ve - Chouji le dio un empujón suave hacia la puerta - Vamos tú puedes… - terminó mostrándole su dedo pulgar hacia arriba como señal de que todo estaría bien.

Shikamaru tomo aire y decidido se encaminó a la puerta del gran salón de reuniones. Una vez enfrente, tocó y espero recibir desde adentro una llamada de consentimiento para entrar.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias Señor Nara por honrarnos con su presencia - saludó sarcásticamente el más viejo de los tres hombres que se encontraban en la gran mesa principal - Tome asiento - ordenó con semblante serio.

Los hombres principales del directorio eran los más viejos representantes de cada compañía. Y claramente él se hallaba al centro, y le había hablado a Shikamaru, era parte del Clan Nara.

\- Estoy a sus órdenes - se inclinó el líder Nara tratando de ser lo más respetuoso a pesar del odio que sentía en ese momento - Para que soy bueno… - ironizó al final, permaneciendo parado e ignorando la orden de sentarse.

\- Eso quisiéramos saber… - habló ahora el único hombre rubio de los tres y miembro del clan Yamanaka - ¿Para qué es bueno? - la voz del hombre denotó gravedad.

\- Sabemos que no es tonto, joven Shikamaru - volvió a tomar la palabra el primer hombre que había hablado - Todos tenemos claro el motivo por el cual usted está acá.

\- Lo siento, señores, pero lo que yo sé es que hemos perdido dinero por culpa de un proyecto del cual mis compañeros líderes y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo - les dejo saber él.

\- Pero que insolencia… - se quejó el otro de los tres miembros uno que por su contextura se delataba ser parte de la familia de Chouji - Sabe joven, yo creo que si ustedes no hubieran metido sus narices en el proyecto no hubiera sucedido nada de lo que está pasando ahora.

\- Disculpen por querer arreglar un proyecto mal hecho… - Shikamaru ya no sonaba para nada amable y se defendía ante la injusticia que cometían con sus amigos y él.

\- Bueno, basta de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto… lo que pasó ya no se puede solucionar - dio por zanjado el tema el representante del Clan Nara - Pedimos que vinieras porque nos hemos dado cuenta que ustedes tres aún son demasiado jóvenes para saber cómo llevar el consorcio de compañías.

Shikamaru no podía creerlo. ¿Les estaban diciendo inútiles? Totalmente indignado apretó sus puños y dientes tratando de controlarse.

\- Un momento… que están tratando de decir… - Shikamaru sin querer estaba subiendo bastantes niveles el tono de su voz - ¡No pueden tratarnos como unos niños!

\- ¡Silencio, Señor Nara! - el representante del directorio de los Nara se levantó haciéndolo callar - ¡Vociferando de esa forma nos demuestra lo contrario!

\- Es por actitudes como esas que vemos necesaria la presencia de profesionales que supervisen y ayuden en todo lo referente a los planes que realicen los tres líderes de las compañías en un futuro - sentenció el Yamanaka.

\- Por favor pasen… Señor Kakuzu y Señor Hidan - llamó el hombre pelirrojo miembro del Clan Akimichi.

Y de una puerta lateral que conectaba con otra oficina salieron dos hombres totalmente desconocidos para Shikamaru. Ambos vestidos con elegantes trajes y listos para impresionar a cualquier importante ejecutivo.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Nara - habló con voz gruesa quien parecía el mayor de los dos - Mi nombre es Kakuzu, mucho gusto - terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a todos los presentes.

Aquel hombre a simple vista no era de Konoha y por su acento era más que deducible su origen extranjero.

Su piel era de color morena al igual que su cabello largo, el cual tenía suelto. Sin embargo lo que más resaltaba en ese tipo eran sus ojos verdes, los cuales mostraban una mirada siniestra.

\- Mucho gusto… - secundó el segundo hombre que había entrado - Dios bendiga y traiga bienestar a todos ustedes - terminó extrañamente haciendo un ademan con las manos hacia Shikamaru y los miembros del directorio.

El otro de los nuevos "asesores" era también sin lugar a dudas extranjero. Un poco más joven que su compañero y al parecer muy arraigado a su religión. El rasgo más resaltante de este eran sus ojos violetas que combinan bien con su cabello gris peinado hacia atrás.

Esos dos le causaron muy mala espina a Shikamaru. Nada en ellos le hizo pensar que serían gente de confianza. Además ¿De dónde habían salido esos tipos? Él conocía gente de Konoha muy capaz que asesoraba grandes empresas como su amigo Neji Hyuuga, sin embargo a los miembros del directorio se les ocurrió la gran idea de traer gente de afuera para ayudarlos. Y no era que fuera un tipo xenofóbico, ni nada de eso, después de todo tenía una relación "especial" con una chica extranjera, pero definitivamente Hidan y Kakuzu no eran del tipo de personas con las que le gustaría tratar.

\- Pero… yo… - Shikamaru quería defender su posición y hacer saber que no necesitaban de nadie pero al parecer con la decisión del directorio no había marcha atrás.

\- Nada de peros joven Nara… - habló el robusto hombre representante de la familia de Akimichi - Estos hombres que están aquí han venido de muy lejos para ayudar con todo relacionado con la alianza de nuestras tres empresas, así que por favor únicamente acepta la nueva oportunidad que se les brinda.

Shikamaru suspiro, era imposible salir airoso ante lo que el comité le estaba imponiendo.

\- Si ustedes así lo ordenan… - Shikamaru hizo una exagerada reverencia a los tres miembros - No me queda nada más que acatar su "ayuda". En verdad muchísimas gracias por su compasión a estos tres jóvenes líderes - su sangre estaba comenzando a hervirle.

La actitud de Shikamaru no fue muy bien recibida por los tres viejos del directorio, pero como ellos ya habían ganado solo ignoraron el comportamiento del joven.

\- Señores Kakuzu y Hidan estamos honrados de contar con su presencia - el representante Nara se dirigió ahora a los dos hombres que no se habían dado por aludidos - A partir de mañana será el Señor Shikamaru Nara quien se encargue de explicarles el funcionamiento general que llevamos desde hace 17° generaciones - dijo orgulloso.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios nos bendice dándonos el honor de trabajar para tan ilustre consorcio! - mencionó el hombre de cabello gris - Sin lugar a dudas Dios nos acompañara todo el camino.

\- Muchas gracias por la confianza… - concluyó Kakuzu - Entonces no estamos retirando señores, estaremos aquí mañana temprano a primera hora.

\- Bueno ahora puede retirarse Señor Nara - le habló el rubio Yamanaka a Shikamaru - Ya todo está dicho y al parecer la señorita Ino esta inubicable en este momento, así que dejaremos la reunión con ella para mañana, también tenemos unas cosas que mencionarle a ella - finalizó antes de comenzar a retirarse junto a los demás jefes del directorio.

Shikamaru y otros dos hombres se inclinaron como gesto de despedida y se dirigieron a sus salidas más cercanas, el joven Nara por la puerta principal y sus nuevos asesores por la misma puerta a través de la cual habían entrado. Finalmente nada bueno resultó de la reunión con los viejos del directorio, definitivamente se le venían más problemas para él y sus amigos.

Rápidamente Shikamaru salió hacia el pasillo lateral de la sala, donde se topó frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y? - atajó Chouji intrigado al ver a su amigo salir del salón de reuniones - ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Hermano… - vio a los ojos su amigo - Nos han impuesto a dos idiotas para que nos controlen.

\- ¡¿Ahhhh?! ¿Es en serio? - el joven Akimichi abrió los ojos más que sorprendido - Con que ese era su plan… - recordó que durante la reunión que tuvieron con él le habían mencionado que pronto se darían grandes cambios para el bienestar de las tres empresas.

\- Por Dios, Chouji… no quiero pensar cómo se pondrá Ino cuando se entere, si yo ya estoy furioso imagínate ella - el cuerpo de Shikamaru tembló al visualizar la reacción de su amiga.

\- Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada, al menos no hasta mañana - Chouji vio que su reloj ya marcaba las 8 pm - Es mejor descansar ha sido un día muy largo, ya me voy yendo a mi casa… la señorita Karui debe estar esperándome - terminó ruborizándose un poco al nombrar a su novia.

\- Tranquilo hermano… ve con tu novia - era mejor dejar ir a su amigo para pensar con más calma que haría a partir de ahora con los asesores que iba a tener.

\- Mañana será un mejor día Shikamaru, ánimos - le dijo amablemente el Akimichi antes de despedirse - ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Luego de ver como su amigo se marchaba, el joven Nara todavía indignado se fue a su oficina. Como se atrevían los estúpidos ancianos del directorio imponerle dos imbéciles para decirle qué debía hacer y encima lo culpaban por algo que ellos mismos habían querido que sucediera a pesar de que tanto sus amigos como él se habían opuesto a la idea.

\- ¡AHHHH! - gritó Shikamaru sin contenerse después de tirar la puerta de su despacho - ¡Maldita sea!

Sin embargo, al terminar de hablar, la visión de Temari sentada con un libro en las manos y una cara sorprendida le hizo recordar que no estaba sólo en ese lugar.

\- Shika… - exclamó Temari dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos a un lado - ¿Estás bien? - ver a Shikamaru regresar tan alterado la preocupo.

\- No, Temari, no - comenzó el muchacho a pasearse desesperado por todo el lugar - Me han impuesto a dos "asesores" para decirme que hacer porque piensan que soy un inútil.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Son idiotas o qué? - Temari también se mostró indignada - ¿Dos asesores? ¿En qué estaban pensando los vejetes del directorio general?

\- Dios, mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar… - contestó sin emoción ante su eminente dolor de cabeza - Ahora tendré que soportar a esos tipos y tratar de contentar a los ancianos.

El hombre se movía de un lado a otro por la oficina pensando que iba hacer ahora que debería aguantar a esos dos hombres que no le caían para nada bien. Trataba de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, sin embargo la idea de que era un inútil nublaba su mente.

\- ¿Y de dónde diablos sacaron a esos "asesores"? - quiso saber Temari.

\- Ni idea… pero por la pinta y acento que tienen, fijo son extranjeros - contestó Shikamaru tratando de no sonar grosero.

\- Bueno al menos van a tener ayuda para el desarrollo de los proyectos que deben idear - trató Temari de mencionar el lado positivo del asunto.

\- ¡No entiendes nada… Temari! – cualquier cosa que se mencionara con respecto a recibir ayuda lo alteraba - Nos están poniendo a unos idiotas para decirnos que hacer con nuestras empresas.

\- Pero supongo que el directorio los eligió por algo… - trató de sonar imparcial ya que quizás en realidad los jóvenes si debían tener apoyo.

\- Ya mejor olvídalo… - se rindió Shikamaru. Nunca iba a poder explicarle a Temari lo ofendido que se sentía al ser tomado como un inútil niño que necesita de ayudaba.

\- Ven Shika… - la joven le hizo una señal para que se sentara en el sillón junto a ella - Yo confió en que podrás con todo eso y pensar en alguna solución - Temari trataba de brindarle confianza a pesar de que Shikamaru se estaba comportando como un idiota debido a lo que le estaba tocando vivir luego de la muerte de su padre - Vamos cálmate y siéntate.

Shikamaru se sentó junto a Temari, tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo en ese momento. Sentía que la sombra que siempre lo había acompañado sea alejaba de su lado haciéndolo vulnerable.

El joven tomó la posición clásica que siempre usaba cada vez que quería analizar o pensar en alguna estrategia para solucionar sus problemas. Necesitaba hacerlo si quería aclarar sus ideas.

Temari se quedó observándolo unos minutos en silencio, viendo con angustia cómo su hombre era consumido por la presión que estaba cayendo sobre él. De repente Shikamaru volvió a la realidad golpeando sus rodillas.

\- ¡No puedo…! - gritó furioso - ¡Grrr…! - definitivamente su carácter tranquilo y mente prodigiosa estaban siendo afectados por todo lo que le había pasado en esos meses. Podía ser un genio pero aún no estaba preparado para ser todo un adulto.

Su sangre ardía del coraje. Últimamente nada le salía bien, todo lo que hacía no servía para nada. Al comienzo creyó ingenuamente que tal vez podría hacerlo bien, pero ahora su confianza estaba en el suelo, nunca iba poder igualar a su padre.

\- Shika… - Temari jamás había visto a Shikamaru tan mal o mejor dicho con tanta impotencia - Yo… - no supo que decirle.

En eso, Shikamaru al escuchar la voz de Temari, giró su rostro para verla con la necesidad de descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. ¿Por qué Temari lo había rechazado dos veces? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos?.

Y sin previo aviso la acercó con fuerza hacia a él, atrapando su boca en un beso agresivo que la asustó. Su cordura en ese momento lo había abandonado.

Él ansioso se colocó encima y empezó a bajar sus besos hacia el cuello de la rubia dejándole marcas sin cuidado. Temari podía sentir las manos del hombre por todo su cuerpo, nunca antes él había actuado así con ella. Aquellas caricias no eran las que siempre sentía de él, al contrario estaban llenas de molestia, estrés y violencia, tanta que le dolía.

\- Bas…ta… Shika… - trató ella de llamar su atención al sentir que la mano de Shikamaru le estaba dañando su muñeca - ¡Basta!

\- Shhh… - la silenció con un beso - No hables… - su voz ronca era perforante y sin sentimientos.

Shikamaru definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales y se comportaba como un verdadero animal. Rápido quitó su agarre de la muñeca y con fuerza abrió la blusa de la joven.

\- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! - suplicante Temari le pedía que la dejara, tratando de alejarlo.

\- ¿No estabas diciendo que los bebés eran lindos? - dijo sin pensar, no estaba pensando - Vamos… entonces te voy hacer uno - las palabras salieron cruelmente de su boca, con la misma crueldad con la que trataba de darse paso entre las piernas de Temari.

No podía creer que ese fuera Shikamaru, ese no era Shikamaru. Así que valientemente, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, lo empujó y le tiro una cachetada dejándole marcada la cara al hombre que aún seguía encima de ella. El Nara se quedó perplejo, Temari aprovechó para alejarse de él a la vez que se protegía su vientre inconscientemente.

\- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! - gritó ella derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

\- ¡No Temari, que carajo te pasa a ti…! - gritó con más fuerza mientras se frotaba la zona donde le había caído la cachetada - ¡¿Por qué demonios has estado así conmigo?! ¡Primero me rechazas, no dejas que te bese y ahora me golpeas!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! - sollozó Temari - ¡Eres un imbécil!

\- ¿Quieres saber qué puede hacer este imbécil…? - Shikamaru despotricaba toda su rabia en las palabras que salían de su boca. Su cuerpo no respondía a nada que la razón le decía. Y allí reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana se vio a si mismo levantando un puño contra la mujer que amaba.

Fue en el momento cuando vio a Temari temblando y protegiéndose tanto el rostro como el vientre debajo de él que cayó a la realidad, una caída tan fuerte que le dolió en lo más profundo del alma. Se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de dañar lo único que en ese instante iluminaba su vida y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Todavía cubriéndose, Temari, escuchó el golpe. Sin embargo no lo sintió. Despacio se descubrió el rostro para ver a un Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos y el puño estampado en la pared sobre ella.

\- ¡Vete! - ordenó con la voz desgarrada y los dientes apretados - ¡VETE! - rugió con dolor.

La muchacha con los ojos abiertos se movió rápidamente y arreglo su ropa que se hallaba toda desencajada. Se salió del mueble y cogió sus cosas antes de dirigirse con miedo hacia la puerta.

\- Adiós… Shikamaru - fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de detener su mirada en los restos del hombre que le estaba mostrando Shikamaru.

Y corriendo se fue de aquel lugar. Con ansiedad en el pecho y una pequeña vida en su vientre, la cual sin dudas no era culpable de nada de lo que pasaba. Allí Temari se dio cuenta que tal vez ella iba a ser la única responsable de cuidar aquel regalo que Shikamaru le había dejado. Un regalo del cual él no sabría, después de ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo debido a la presión, decidió que lo mejor sería que nunca lo supiera, ella no iba a terminar de destruir al hombre que amaba.

Sin saber dónde se encontraba, la joven levantó la vista hacia al cielo al sentir que de pronto unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Unas que no tenían nada que ver con las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos sin contenerse. Quiso ser invisible y que el viento la llevara de nuevo a su casa.

En la oficina, tirado de costado sobre el sillón, con un espíritu destrozado y la mirada ida, se encontraba Shikamaru tratando inútilmente sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón la cajetilla de cigarros que él mismo había dejado en el cajón de su escritorio. Y justo allí, sus oídos se comenzaron a llenar del cruel sonido de agua que caía por la ventana, un ruido que no le gustaba ya que no lo dejaba ver las nubes que tanto le gustaban.

La lluvia caía rápido y precipitadamente mojando a todo ser y objeto que se osara estar debajo ella, incluido los sentimientos de dos jóvenes que se encontraban separados por una abismo pero unidos por un lazo puro de amor que en poco tiempo florecería formando un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá el cap... TnT No me maten, jajajaja ¿Qué hará ahora Temari? ¿Shikamaru se logrará arreglar con Temari luego de lo sucedido? ¿Llegará a saber que pronto será padre? Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Bueno espero que en verdad disfrutaran este episodio. Ya se esta poniendo interesante ¿no?. TnT La verdad llore al escribir la última parte sin embargo deben comprender que Shikamaru estaba pasando por muchas cosas y quizás saber que tendría un niño le iluminaba en algo su vida pero no llego a enterarse (por el momento). Ahora deberá hacer méritos... y xD ya saben que se vendrá más drama así que prepárense para más lágrimas y jalones de cabellos. TnT**

 **Ahora si los dejo esperando todos sus reviews amorosos. ¡Besitos y nos leemos pronto!**

 **P.D: XD Mis muchachones traten de no comer ansias con el siguiente cap y visiten mis otros fics porque como ya tenemos 2 cap acá es momento de darle atención a mis otras historias. Por lo que la próxima actualización va ser la de "Complicaciones de las sombras sobre el viento" así que nos leemos por allí.**

* * *

 _Reviews_

 _Anamicenas : ¡Oh querida! xD Claro que tenia que mencionarte... si eres responsable de esta locura jajajaja. En serio graciasss por lo ánimos y por soportarme. Espero que te halla gustado este cap (sabes que me pase de loca escribiéndolo... pero valió la pena la espera ¿no? XD). Shikamaru es un tonto pero veras lo que pasa cuando se entere que va ser papá jejejeje. Ahora si me despido con ansias de leer tu review de este cap ¡Besitos y estamos hablando!_

 _Glow2410 : ¡HEYYY mi amiguis, mi pata! jajajajaja ¿Qué te pareció el cap? ¿Lloraste? TnT. Ojala que no mucho... pero sabes como digo xD el amor triunfaraaaa jejejeje y habrá mucho shikatema (OwO) y ya sabes por algo hay M en el ranking jajajajaja. ¡Besotes y ya sabes que se viene la actualización de complicaciones! xD_

 _Noa : ¡My Noa xD! Que lindo nick (o nombre, me gusta) jejejeje. La verdad a mi me encantó escribir las lineas que Temari le dedica a su bebé. ¿Super dulce no?. Acá seguro xD te gustó lo travieso que es el pequeño jejejeje ¡Bueno me despido muchos kisses y vamos leyéndonos!_

 _Guest : ¡Oye muchachon/a ! XD Gracias por tu review y por seguir esta locuras que escribo jejejeje... pero en serio no sean timidos y ponganme al menos un nick para poder agradecerle personalmente el amor de sus comentarios. Y claro que lo seguiré escribiendo este fic, como dije al inicio xD tengo ideas como para 10 cap más jajajaja. ¡Espero que sigas con la misma emoción este fic, besosss y nos leemos!_

 _Ana Shikatema love : ¡Anita! Creo que es la primera vez que respondo review tuyo tan personalmente. Graciasss por todo tu apoyo, se que sigues mas de una de mis locas historias, xD en verdad gracias... Este capitulo seguro te mato pero no te preocupes que xD ya sabes que Shikamaru es un genio y siempre lograra que Temari se rinda a él. ¡Espero tu siguiente review XD besos y nos leemos pronto!_


	3. El momento que nos une

**¡Muchachones! ¡Hola nuevamente!. Yo acá aun de vacaciones y aprovechando algo de tiempo de mi feriado para escribir como loca para ustedes xD. Y bueno lista para dejarles el tercer cap de esta historia que me esta saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba. TnT En verdad gracias por el apoyo brindado con sus follows, favoritos y reviews. Con cada uno de estos me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **Tengo que también agradecer a todo mi grupo de LOCAS SHIKATEMA que han hecho de estos últimos días realmente los más entretenidos y lindos haciéndome olvidar que estaba siendo explotada en el trabajo hahaha... GRACIAS CHICAS (anamicenas, glow, white, LsM son las mejores).**

 **Ya sin más los dejo con el capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten... ¡Buena lectura!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El momento que nos une**

Temari, toda empapada por la lluvia, llegó al único lugar donde sabía que podría acudir a la hora que fuera sin ningún problema.

Y allí se encontraba, frente a la puerta de un lujoso y pequeño departamento en medio del distrito más exclusivo de Konoha. Un sitio que Ino misma denominaba su nidito de amor.

No entendía como pero fue la primera opción que se le paso por su cabeza, y a pesar de no estar segura de que su amiga estaría allí, ella decidió tocar el timbre.

Tocó dos veces esperando un tiempo prudente entre cada llamada. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Ya estaba por irse, cuando de repente desde dentro se comenzó a escuchar ruido y una voz chillona.

\- Ya voy… ya voy… - claramente se dejaba oír Ino - Dios mío, pero a quién diablos se le ocurre tocar una puerta a estas horas de la noche.

Ino se quedó de una pieza al abrir la puerta y ver a la rubia de Suna completamente hecha un desastre.

\- ¡¿Temari?! - exclamó sorprendida al ver el estado de su amiga - ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?

Temari vio que Ino se encontraba en ese momento vestida con una camiseta azul oscuro tan grande que fue de suponer que no era de ella sino de su novio, por lo tanto dedujo que habría interrumpido alguno de los momentos melosos de su amiga.

\- Lo siento Ino, no quise… - estaba tratando de disculparse cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar, y sin más el control de su cuerpo dejo de ser suyo.

Lo único que sus oídos pudieron percibir, antes de perder el sentido, fue un grito y el nombre de Sai retumbando por todo el lugar.

* * *

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo fuera de la realidad pero cuando recobró el conocimiento sintió como si le hubiera caído un bloque de concreto encima. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su cabeza le molestaba un poco.

\- Temari, al fin despertaste - le sonrió Ino al percatarse que su amiga ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó aturdida sin aun estar totalmente consciente de nada.

Estaba tratando de levantar su mano cuando de repente la sintió más pesada y fría de lo normal. Por lo que asustada regresó a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! - exclamó nerviosa a la vez que se incorporaba rápido de la cama en la que había estado echada.

\- Tranquila… Temari - Ino la cogió suavemente de los hombros y con calma la volvió a recostar de nuevo - estamos en el hospital.

Temari se dio un vistazo a sí misma y se percató que tenía conectada una unidad de suero. Al notar eso, la joven recordó que tenía un bebé en su vientre. Conmocionada agarró y sacudió los brazos de su amiga con fuerza.

\- ¡Ino… dime que está bien…! ¡Dímelo…! - suplicó casi llorosa fijando su mirada en su vientre.

\- Amiga… - Ino iba a preguntarle porque estaba tan alterada y en aquel estado, sin embargo de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Oh! - se sorprendió Sakura al ver que su amiga de Suna ya estaba consciente pero ofuscada y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Ya despertaste Temari! - se acercó con una sonrisa mientras escribía una nota en la historia clínica que tenía en sus manos - Tranquila querida solo ha sido un baja de presión.

Temari respondió la sonrisa con otra, a la vez que trataba de limpiarse el rostro con las manos. Ver a su amiga le dio un poco de confianza pero de igual modo colocó sus manos en su vientre.

\- A ver… - mencionó Sakura y empezó a pasar las hojas de la historia que supusieron que era de Temari - No te preocupes, Ino y Sai te trajeron hace más o menos una hora. Te revisamos rápidamente y sacamos una muestra de sangre, tus signos vitales eran normales. Sólo fue un desmayo, pero de todas maneras mande a la enfermera que te pusiera un poco de suero para hidratarte. No necesitamos administrarte ningún medicamento - le comentaba Sakura mientras leía detenidamente la hoja que seguramente había llenado la enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Temari - Sin embargo, el resultado de… - Sakura se detuvo al dar la vuelta a la hoja.

Ino que estaba observando preocupada los gestos de Temari, al percibir que su amiga había dejado de hablar inmediatamente paso su atención a la que habia estado hablando. Encontrándose con una Sakura boquiabierta con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Temari…! Tú estás… - Sakura no podía articular muy bien sus palabras pero el resultados de la muestra de sangre que tenía en las manos claramente confirmaba lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Temari abrió los ojos desconcertada, era claro que la había pillado. Así que, toda sonrojada, evitando la mirada de sus dos amigas decidió confesar.

\- Ehh… sí, estoy esperando un bebé… Sakura - soltó sin pensar, mientras empezaba a jugar con el borde de la sábana que tenía sujetada fuertemente.

\- ¡Temari!... ¿Cómo?... - sorprendida Ino quiso saber - Pero que preguntó… como… está claro como… pero… - la rubia de Konoha ya no supo que decir y tan solo cogió una mano de Temari en señal de apoyo.

\- Dios… - suspiró Sakura - Tranquila querida - ella también se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Temari brindándole más apoyo - ¿Has ido al médico o hecho alguna revisión? - quiso saber la doctora pelirosa.

Temari negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, entonces voy a pedir más detalles de las pruebas que te hicieron al inicio cuando estabas inconsciente y a traer un ecógrafo portátil para revisarte - Sakura cerró la historia y la dejo colgada al lado de la puerta - Ino por favor quédate con ella.

Ino sonrió y asintió a su amiga, tras lo cual Sakura con confianza salió de la habitación en busca de lo que había dicho.

Una vez a solas, Ino volvió de nuevo su atención a su amiga de Suna cogiendo otra vez su mano.

\- Temari… - la rubia de ojos azules la llamó mientras dirigía su otra mano y la ponía en el vientre de su compañera - ¿Shikamaru lo sabe?

\- ¡No! - exclamó Temari con ojos vidriosos - Y no quiero que lo sepa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - sorprendida Ino se acercó más a su amiga - ¿Es que acaso… él…? - ella no sabía cómo hacerle esa pregunta.

\- No es eso… - Temari movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como respuesta a la pregunta que estaba tratando de hacerle Ino - Él es el padre - suspiró con tristeza.

\- Entonces… - Ino en realidad estaba confundida, sabía muy bien que un bebé era un problema y mucho compromiso pero nunca dudaría que Shikamaru era lo suficiente hombre como para tomar la responsabilidad y hacerse cargo de su propio hijo - ¿Qué sucedió?

Temari suspiró nerviosa. Estaba agradecida de tener amigas como Ino y Sakura en ese momento que se sentía sola, así que tomo un poco de aire y le contó a Ino todo lo ocurrido con Shikamaru, desde lo que le dijo en el restaurante sobre no querer tener un niño hasta como había actuado en la oficina.

\- ¡Dios mío! - fue lo único que pudo exclamar Ino antes de llevar una de sus manos a su boca pensando en lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido el comportamiento de Shikamaru - ¡Pero si será idiota! ¡Déjame que ahora mism…! - Ino se estaba levantando para salir de allí y darle un par de golpes a su amigo cuando la mano de Temari la detuvo.

\- No, Ino… - Temari le mostraba una mirada de preocupación - Déjalo… - Ino volvió a tomar asiento.

\- Lo siento, Temari, no lo disculpo pero… - Ino se acercó abrazar a Temari ya que era claro que la mujer iba a llorar en cualquier momento - Sabes bien por el momento que está viviendo… lo de Asuma y después lo de nuestros padres… - la rubia acaricia el cabello de su amiga tratando de calmar un poco los sollozos que ahora estaba emitiendo.

\- Lo sé… - habló Temari luego de poder calmarse un poco y lograr separarse de ella - No lo culpo… pero es por eso que no le puedo decir nada - Temari se secaba algunas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con el borde de la manga de su brazo que no tenía conectado el suero - ¡No puedo destruirlo y darle más problemas! - finalizó sinceramente ella.

\- Pero… debe saberlo, Temari, él es el padre… tiene derecho - le recordó Ino. Sin embargo, la rubia de Konoha no podía obligar a su amiga hacer algo que no quería, además después de lo sucedido en parte comprendía porque Temari pensaba de esa forma.

Temari de alguna manera sabía que su amiga tenía muchísima razón. Shikamaru era el padre y tenía derecho a saber de su situación, además el niño también poseía el mismo derecho de tener a su padre. Pero el último comportamiento en la oficina por parte de él la había asustado mucho.

\- Quizás este equivocada y luego me arrepienta… - se sinceró Temari - pero tú no lo viste ayer Ino… Ese no era Shikamaru. Lo amo tanto, no puedo hundir más su mente de lo que ya está. Un niño será un problema para él - terminó de explicar la joven rubia de Suna.

\- ¡Oh, querida! ¡En verdad lamento todo esto! - Ino trató de reconfortarla brindándole sinceras palabras - … pero no me digas que iras a hacer… - a la joven se le formó un nudo en la garganta tan solo pensar que quizás una vida se perdería.

\- ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó un poco ofuscada Temari - Dios, este pequeño es lo único bueno que ha podido pasar dentro de todo lo malo. No sería capaz de hacer ningún daño, al contrario desde que supe que estaba en vientre sentí que podría dar mi vida por la de él - mencionó ella con ternura mientras se frotaba el vientre - Yo cuidaré de este pequeño por mí misma.

Ino asombrada abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse con alegría. Temari primero pensó que se burlaba de ella pero al notar la sonrisa de felicidad de Ino no pudo evitar reír con ella.

\- ¡Dios! Como pude dudar de ti Temari, si eres de las mujeres más valientes que conozco - abrazó nuevamente a su amiga - Pero sabes una cosa, no tienes que hacerlo tu sola… me tienes a mí, a tus amigos y hermanos. Sé que estarás bien - dijo dándole otra vez un nuevo abrazo.

\- Gracias, Ino. ¡Qué bueno que podré contar contigo! - Temari respondió el abrazo un poco más tranquila debido a que ya todo estaba solucionándose poco a poco.

Estaban en pleno abrazo, cuando la puerta volvió abrirse de repente otra vez.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Pero que tenemos por aquí? - sonrió Sakura mientras entraba arrastrando un pequeño equipo portátil para hacer ecografías - ¿Acaso yo también no merezco un abrazo? - se quejó y bromeó falsamente la doctora.

\- ¡Calla frentona! - se burló Ino de su amiga - Además, ¿Acaso ya no te da suficientes abracitos tu novio el policía lindo? - le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas pícaramente.

\- ¿Ehh…? ¿Pero quie…? ¡Idiota, Naruto! - Sakura estaba toda roja - ¡Ya cállate Ino-cerda! - regañó la pelirosa.

Temari que había estado viendo toda la escena de repente se hecho a reír sin restricción, llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¡Bueno, al menos Temari ya está más tranquila y de buen humor! - Sakura sacó a Ino de en medio y fue donde su paciente - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí - respondió la joven rubia de Suna - Solo con un poco de hambre ahora, pero en general mejor - confirmó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, entonces, ahora voy a revisarte y al bebé también, ¿Te parece? - preguntó la doctora a la vez que señala con su mano el ecógrafo que había traído.

\- Por favor - pidió amablemente Temari.

\- Bueno… yo esperare en la recepción entonces… - estaba tratando de salir Ino de la habitación cuando escucho la voz de Temari.

\- ¡Ino, quédate!... me dijiste que me apoyarías - le dijo a su amiga con algo de pena.

Ino volvió a cerrar la puerta que había abierto. Y sin decir más se fue a sentar al lado de Temari para brindarle todo el apoyo moral que sabía que necesitaba en aquel instante.

\- Ya empecemos… - fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de comenzar la revisión.

La doctora primero revisó generalmente a Temari controlando su pulso, respiración, frecuencia cardíaca y temperatura. Luego también paso a comprobar que los reflejos y signos neuronales de su paciente fueran normales. Y finalmente terminó por revisar los ojos, oídos y garganta de Temari.

\- Bueno, por ahora en general tenemos todo normal, sin embargo a simple vista me doy cuenta que tu peso está un poco por debajo del indicado… ¿No has estado comiendo bien? - quiso saber Sakura.

\- Hmmm… si, las últimas dos semanas han sido horribles - exclamó lamentándose Temari - Este niño no me ha dejado comer nada… vomitaba todo lo que entraba por mi boca… - no necesito decir más, ya que la joven doctora la interrumpió riendo.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! - sonrió Sakura - Hay niños traviesos que le dan muchos problemas a las mamás durante las primeras semanas - soltó una risita - Pero eso se puede solucionar.

\- ¡Oh! Creo que debí haber ido al médico antes… - pensó ella en voz alta.

\- Tranquila… lo más importante serán tus controles pre-natales a partir de ahora… queremos cerciorarnos que este pequeño crezca y desarrolle fuerte y grande - le explicó Sakura mientras anotaba más cosas en la historia que tenia en la mano - Ahora, veamos cómo va este travieso que no ha dejado tranquila a su mamá.

Sakura prendió el ecógrafo e ingreso todos los datos de Temari.

\- A ver… Temari recuéstate bien sobre las almohadas y levántate un poco la bata dejando tu vientre libre - ordenó la doctora una vez que tuvo todo listo.

Fue en ese instante que Temari se percató que tan solo vestía una bata y ropa interior. Así que algo tímida se acomodó como le había dicho Sakura.

\- Vas a sentir algo de frió por el gel que te voy a echar pero no te asustes… - dijo Sakura antes de vertir sobre el vientre de Temari un poco de una sustancia pegajosa que estaba realmente helada - A ver veamos… - Sakura cogió el transductor que estaba conectado al ecógrafo y lo puso sobre el vientre de Temari. Allí empezó a moverlo en círculos por encima del lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba el bebé.

Temari estaba algo inquieta, ya que era la primera vez que le hacían algo parecido pero que Ino estuviera dándole la mano la calmó un poco, aparte que también confían mucho en Sakura como doctora.

\- ¡Mira, Temari! - chilló con alegría Sakura a la vez que apretaba unos botones del equipo que tenía delante y dejaba estática la imagen, que para las otras dos chicas solo eran unas manchas blancas y negras - ¡Allí está tu bebé! Esta bastante pequeñito aun pero ya puedes verlo - sonrió Sakura tanto a Temari como a Ino - Ves aquí está su cabeza, sus bracitos y sus piernitas - iba señalando en la imagen que tenía en el monitor.

Temari estaba emocionada. Conforme Sakura le indicaba y explicaba, ella realmente se daba cuenta que esa pequeña mancha que está allí era su niño. Su bebé se veía tan frágil que su corazón llego a estrujarse al pensar que ahora ella sería responsable totalmente de ese ser que había llenado su vida desde el momento de su concepción.

Ino por otra parte estaba derramando un par de pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras de alegría por su amiga. Ella también era médico al igual que Sakura, pero su área era totalmente diferente a la de su amiga que era médico intervencionista. Ino se dedicaba a analizar la mente de la personas y a tratar las enfermedades que afectaba a esta, como psiquiatra era una de las mejores de Konoha, pero aun con su experiencia el ver una nueva vida seguía sorprendiéndola.

\- Hmmm… según nos dice aquí… - habló de nuevo Sakura mientras se dedicaba hacer unas mediciones en la imagen del monitor de ecógrafo - Bien, según los resultado de las medidas, tu bebé tiene unas 10 semanas y está todo en orden, su talla y peso están perfecto para su tiempo y su desarrollo va por el camino correcto - le explicó Sakura a Temari - Ahora ¿Quieren escuchar sus latidos? - consultó la doctora.

Ambas mujeres asintieron a la vez, dejando ver la curiosidad en sus ojos. Sakura rápidamente movió unas cuantas cosas del equipo y volvió a poner sobre el vientre de Temari el transductor.

A los pocos segundos por toda la habitación comenzó a retumbar con el sonido de unos latidos fuertes y rítmicos provenientes del equipo ecográfico.

\- Escuchas ese es el corazón de tu hijo, Temari - sonrió la pelirosa.

Temari sintió un poco humedecer sus ojos. Aquel sonido hizo real a sus oídos el hecho de que una pequeña vida estaba allí presente con ella. Un motivo que le daría fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera venir en su contra.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Felicidades Temari! Es un bebé sano y está muy bien… - contenta Sakura arrancó de la impresora del ecografó la primera imagen del bebé de Temari - Ten esa es la primera foto de tu niño - finalizó entregándosela.

Temari vió a su hijo nuevamente muy extasiada y se quedo unos segundos más disfrutando de ese momento. Pero luego pasó saliva y le habló a Sakura mientras dejaba la foto en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

\- Entonces, ¿Está bien? ¿No hay nada malo con el bebé? - preguntó igualmente preocupada la futura madre a pesar de haber recibido las buenas noticias por parte de su amiga.

\- ¡Claro que está bien! ¿Desconfías de mí? - exclamó Sakura con dejo comprensivo - Temari no debes estresarte, los bebés perciben todo lo que las madres sienten - suspiró.

Temari sacudió levemente la cabeza como gesto para deshacerse de todos aquellos pensamientos preocupantes que pasan por su mente.

\- Está bien… - sonrió brillantemente Temari. A partir de ahora solo pensaría en ella y en su bebé, y así evitaría traer a su mente cualquier cosa que le molestase.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Ahora supongo que Shikam… - Ino logro taparle la boca a su amiga antes de que metiera la pata.

\- Shhh… frentona esa palabra es tabú… - susurró entre dientes al oído de Sakura.

La joven de Suna miro a sus dos amigas. ¿Acaso había sido tan evidente su relación con Shikamaru?

\- Ya, Ino… déjala - se rindió Temari al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de evitar Ino - Debo explicarle todo a Sakura ya que necesito que me guarde el secreto.

Y así, Temari volvió a explicar toda la situación a su otra amiga. Sakura no podía creerlo, sin embargo entendía muy bien a su amiga de Suna.

\- ¡Dios! En verdad no sé qué decirte querida… - soltó cuando Temari terminó de contarle todo - Solo puedo expresarte mi admiración, eres muy valiente… y aunque al igual que Ino creo que estas equivocaba, no soy nadie para juzgarte. Lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte y acuérdate que acá también estoy yo para ayudarte en cualquier cosa - finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gracias, chicas… yo lejos de casa y dándole problemas a todo el mundo… - Temari realmente estaba avergonzada de molestar a tantas personas.

\- Ni lo digas… no das problemas… y menos ahora que llevas a mi sobrino… - se rió ligeramente Ino.

\- Voy a recetarte ácido fólico, un suplemento de hierro y unas vitaminas que necesitas ahora en el primer trimestre, también escribiré allí cada cuando y la cantidad que necesitarás - mencionaba Sakura mientras terminaba de guardar todo lo que había traído para llevárselo - Recuerda que todo lo que vas a tomar es para el bebé así que es muy importante que sigas al pie de la letra todas la indicaciones. Además te pondré el nombre de un té natural que tomarás para que se calme esa sensación de nauseas que te da, es necesario que ganes un poco de peso en lo que queda de este trimestre ¿entendiste?.

La futura madre movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación.

\- Quiero que esta noche te quedes aquí descansando, de pasada le pidió a una colega especialista en ginecología te haga otra revisión mañana temprano y así te podamos dar el alta - continuó indicándole Sakura lo que iba a suceder.

\- Entonces, te dejamos descansar Temari… - se despidió Ino - Mañana vendré por ti, y no te preocupes que yo me encargó del vago ese… ten por seguro que no se va a librar de mi furia - dijo en broma - Y no te alteres, no voy a decirle nada… mañana para él ya estarás camino a Suna.

\- Gracias, Ino - Temari estaba totalmente agradecida con la ayuda de su querida amiga.

\- Ya Ino vamos… - dijo divertida a Sakura - Y creo que me pareció ver a un chico guapísimo tirado durmiéndose en uno de los sillones grandes de la sala de espera - terminó por molestar a su amiga.

\- ¡Oh, mi osito! - exclamó con pena Ino - Me olvide de él completamente.

Sakura y Temari comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de su amiga ocasionando un puchero por parte de ella.

\- Ya anda que el osito necesita una cama donde dormir - se carcajeaba Sakura.

\- Ya se no burlen… - Ino les sacó la lengua infantilmente - Me voy… adiós frentona… nos vemos mañana Temari y cuídame mucho a mi sobrino - fue lo último que dijo riéndose antes de salir disparada en busca de Sai.

\- Yo también debo irme, duerme un poco… Mandare por una enfermera para que te quite el suero dentro de un rato - se despedía esta vez Sakura - Cualquier cosa tocas el timbre al lado de tu cama que vendrá alguien a ver que te sucede inmediatamente - finalizó Sakura brindándole una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez sola, Temari, volvió a recostarse y cubrirse con las mantas. Era buena idea tratar de dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera. Sin querer fijo su mirada en el reloj de pared que tenía colgado al frente, donde claramente marcaba las 2 am.

Fue en ese instante donde pudo escuchar con claridad el ruido que hacia la violenta lluvia. Era el mismo que escuchó aquella noche donde se entregó totalmente por última vez al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel día donde habían formado ese lazo irrompible que ahora crecía en su vientre.

Y entonces realmente cansada y dejándose merecer por sonido del agua que caía, ella comenzó a recordar entre sueños…

* * *

 _Habían pasado apenas unas semanas de la repentina muerte de Shikaku Nara, padre del hombre que desde hacía algunos años ocupaba completamente su pensamiento y corazón. Cuando aquella terrible noticia llegó a los oídos de Temari su pecho se encogió de tristeza._

 _El Señor Nara era un gran hombre al cual respetaba, en el momento que supo del fatal accidente por su mente pasaron infinidad de imágenes alegres que había vivido junto a él y a la familia de este._

 _Al poco tiempo de la muerte de su propio padre, fue Shikaku quien, al ver a los jóvenes hijos de su amigo desprotegidos, decidió como primera medida apoyar a Temari con la tutoría escolar del menor de sus hermanos. Ella solo tenía 17 años y sin lugar a dudas aun no tenía la capacidad para tomar la responsabilidad completa de cuidar a sus dos hermanos menores._

 _Shikaku también ayudó en hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado a la admisión a las fuerzas armadas del segundo de sus hermanos. Como hijos del difunto Kazekage era obligatorio que uno de los varones que quedaba en la familia se hiciera cargo y fuera nombrado jefe de regimiento armado de su país, por lo que Kankuro se vio en el honor de entrar al ejército de su nación para hacerse en un futuro líder del mismo._

 _Debido a todo lo sucedido y a la ayuda recibida, Temari siempre estuvo realmente agradecida con el hombre que desinteresado había logrado tomar la imagen paterna que ella y sus hermanos necesitaron en ese momento._

 _0000000_

 _Esa mañana había llegado al aeropuerto rauda luego de haber tomado el primer vuelto que pudo, después de finalizado un tonto curso de finanzas que había tenido por una semana._

 _A penas piso Konoha, sin avisar, cogió un taxi y fue rápido a la mansión Nara. Donde a los pocos minutos se encontraba cruzando la puerta._

 _\- Bienvenida, señorita Temari - saludó con cortesía el mayordomo que le había abierto la puerta, un hombre ya entrado en años._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Si… gracias! - pronunció sorprendida porque ya estaba entrando velozmente sin percatarse de que alguien había estado en la puerta - Disculpe… ¿Estará la señora Yoshino?_

 _\- Por supuesto señorita, la señora se encuentra en su habitación - el mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia - Si desea la puedo escoltar hasta allí, la señora estará muy feliz de poder verla - le brindó una sonrisa amistosa el mayor._

 _No era novedad la presencia de Temari en aquella mansión, por lo que todos los empleados la traban tan igual como cualquier miembro que viviese allí. Ella al principio era tímida y se sentía avergonzada, pero con el tiempo tomo tal confianza que ya veía natural entrar en ese lugar como si fuera su casa._

 _\- No se preocupe… yo iré sola... - le entregó la pequeña maleta que había traído al mayordomo para que se la guardara._

 _Y sin pedir más permiso, subió rápidamente las escaleras a la habitación que sabía era de la pareja dueña de casa._

 _Frente a la puerta toco levemente._

 _\- Señora Yoshino… soy yo Temari… ¿Puedo entrar? - llamó despacio._

 _\- Adelante… - respondieron desde adentro._

 _Temari un poco temerosa abrió la puerta encontrándose con algo que no le gusto._

 _Allí en plena cama estaba Yoshino acurrucada de lado, sin ánimos de nada, abrazada a lo que supuso sería una camisa de su esposo._

 _\- Hola, señora Yoshino… - Temari se acercó y sentó en el borde la cama - Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar… - trataba de brindar sus disculpas la joven._

 _Pero cuando Yoshino escucho con mejor claridad la voz de Temari y la vio frente a ella, todo su semblante recobró algo de vida y como si hubiera vuelto nuevamente a la tierra se sentó en la cama._

 _\- ¡Oh, querida! - abrió sus brazos para tomar entre ellos a Temari._

 _Temari poco espero y respondió también el gesto colocando ambos brazos alrededor de la mujer._

 _\- En verdad vine lo más pronto que pude… - la joven de Suna estaba comenzando a escuchar los sollozos de la señora Nara - Cuanto lo siento… cuando me enteré no pude creerlo._

 _Yoshino lloraba abiertamente en el hombro de Temari, y ella la dejaba hacerlo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos para reconfortarla._

 _\- ¡No! Yo debo disculparme… mira hasta te he mojado toda la blusa - dijo con pena un rato después de calmarse y separarse de ella._

 _\- No diga eso… he venido aquí a estar con usted y darle todo mi apoyo - Temari trató de brindarle la más grande sus sonrisas - Al señor Shikaku no le hubiese gustado nada verla como la he encontrado así que me ocupare de usted._

 _\- ¡Oh, pero hija no deberías molestarte! - exclamó un poco avergonzada Yoshino - Además que es eso de señora y usted… es simplemente Yoshino - deletreó su nombre ya más tranquila._

 _\- ¡Jajaja! Está bien Yoshino… - rió Temari al ver que la mujer ya estaba regresando a su estado normal._

 _Yoshino le dio otro fuerte abrazo y tomó las manos de su acompañante agradeciendo su gentileza._

 _\- Eh… verdad…. y Shikamaru ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Temari sonrojada y nerviosa evitando la mirada._

 _La señora Nara se dio cuenta rápidamente del cambio de color en el rostro de Temari, después de todo ella no era tonta y sabía muy bien que esos dos desde hacía años llevaban una relación más íntima que el de ser simplemente amigos, aunque nada oficial. Pero estaba segura que al final ambos terminaran juntos, cosa que no le molestaba para nada._

 _\- Si seré descuidada... - Yoshino le dio un codazo con picardía a la joven de Suna - Estaba olvidándome de mencionar que ese chico ha estado más deprimido que yo, sin embargo… creo que la visita de alguien va animarlo._

 _\- ¿Y dónde está? - quiso saber de inmediato Temari - Es… quería… bueno hace tiempo que no lo veo - trató idiotamente de ocultar sus intenciones, ya que era claro que venía a estrecharlo en sus brazos y dejarlo llorar en ellos hasta que se cansará._

 _\- Ahh… creo que ha tenido que ir hablar con el directorio general del grupo de las tres empresas - la mujer de cabello negro ya no quiso molestar más a su acompañante porque sabía muy bien para lo que venía la joven - El pobre ahora que no está su padre ha tenido que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas. Y al parecer hoy le daban oficialmente el liderazgo de la corporación Nara - recordó lo último que le había dicho su hijo - Pero no creo que demoré mucho en regresar a casa, ha estado toda la mañana fuera._

 _Estaba terminando de hablar, cuando de repente se escuchó el golpe desesperado de la puerta del cuarto._

 _\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás allí? - una reconocible voz masculina llamaba del otro lado._

 _Temari al escucharlo se paró de golpe ocasionando una risita por parte de Yoshino._

 _\- ¡Si hijo, pasa! - Shikamaru oyó la voz de su madre tan alegre que pensó que era cierto lo que le acababa de decir su fiel empleado apenas entro a su casa._

 _Con un poco de miedo a que no fuera verdad el joven abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no espero ver al llegar a casa. Su madre estaba allí junto a la mujer que más desea ver desde ese instante._

 _\- ¿Temari? - fue lo único que articuló ante de ver como la joven nombrada se daba la vuelta y corría a sus brazos._

 _Temari lo abrazó tan fuerte tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que había demorado en venir, Shikamaru respondió el abrazo complacido de volver a sentir a esa mujer entre sus brazos._

 _\- Shikamaru… - ella no sabía que decir en ese momento, se había dejado llevar por el momento de saber que él estaba allí._

 _\- Hola, problemática… - le dijo suavemente al separarse de ella pero sin alejarla mucho de su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Oh! Pero que desconsiderada soy… - carraspeó fuerte Yoshino al ver las intenciones que tenia los dos jóvenes de juntar sus labios - Si no te he invitado a comer señorita Temari… - Yoshino reía internamente._

 _Shikamaru y Temari se olvidaron por unos segundos que no se encontraban solos, poniéndose rojos al percatarse que la madre del primero los había estado observando todo el rato._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias, señora Yoshino! - nerviosa Temari se separó de Shikamaru y acercó a la señora de la casa - Pero no deseo molestarla… - trató de no sonar descortés._

 _\- Pero si no es molestia querida… y ya basta con eso de señora - sonrió Yoshino como no lo hacia desde ya una semana - Ahora si vamos… y tu vago que esperas que no ordenas a alguien alistar la mesa para comer juntos._

 _\- Si si… - soltó el hombre rendido ante su madre._

 _\- ¡Con un si es suficiente! - chillaron las dos mujeres a la vez, causando la risa de los tres._

 _0000000_

 _Y al fin, luego de muchos días, esa tarde ambos Nara pudieron tener un almuerzo realmente ameno desde la pérdida del jefe de casa._

 _Compartieron una deliciosa comida y una grata conversación donde Temari trato de llevar temas alegres y divertidos relacionados a cuando ella y sus hermanos de pequeños iban a Konoha cada vez que necesitaban distraerse un poco. Pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre la comida se terminó con la repartición de un lindo pastel._

 _\- Muchas gracias Yoshino, en verdad estuvo todo muy rico - sonrió Temari dejando a un lado la pequeña cuchara de postre que tenía en la mano - Estoy repleta._

 _\- Oh, si… yo también estoy repleta - repitó alegremente Yoshino - No me entra ni un pedazo más de postre._

 _\- Mujeres… - masculló con voz casi inaudible el único hombre que estaba en la mesa mientras jugaba con un tenedor en su plato vacío - …problemáticas._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Temari frunció el ceño ya que a pesar de todo si lo había escuchado._

 _\- ¡Nada, nada! Eh… - nervioso Shikamaru había dejado de jugar y puesto derecho en su silla - Verdad me estaba olvidando… Mamá debemos ir a la oficina… como eres la matriarca del clan, me han encargado decirte que debes ir a firmar unos papeles - aprovechó el joven Nara en decirle a su madre debido a que la veía de mejor semblante._

 _\- Hmmm… Dios, bueno creo que ya debo pisar nuevamente tierra y ocuparme de los asuntos del clan… - la llegada de Temari le había inyectado un poco de energías a la señora Nara por lo que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir sumida en depresión, a Shikaku no le hubiese gustado eso - ¿Vamos Temari?_

 _La joven de Suna se sintió bastante apenada, ya que era suficiente con fastidiar a Yoshino en su casa como ahora hacerlo en su empresa._

 _\- ¿No seré demasiado molesta? - preguntó sin ánimos de sonar desagradecida por las atenciones que siempre recibía de Yoshino._

 _\- ¿Cómo piensas eso? Además no puedo dejarte aquí sola querida… - Yoshino realmente quería estar más tiempo con Temari y ni loca iba a pensar dejarla sola en su casa, después de todo la muchacha se había tomado la preocupación de acudir a brindarle su apoyo._

 _Shikamaru la vio, sonrió y asintió. El tampoco sería capaz de dejarla allí sola luego de no haberse visto tanto tiempo._

 _Con lo último, Temari ya no pudo negarse y con una sonrisa decidió acompañar a Shikamaru y a su madre hasta la limusina que los conducirá a los edificios de la compañía Nara._

 _0000000_

 _Ya en el complejo de la corporación, los tres juntos entraron al edificio principal, en donde con alegría los empleados vieron que la actual lideresa del clan se halla de mejor ánimo, por lo cual todos la saludaron alegremente con una sonrisa._

 _Como Yoshino no quería permanecer allí mucho se dirigió directamente a tratar los asuntos que había venido a tratar inmediatamente._

 _\- Bueno chicos, espero no demorarme mucho pero debo ir a ver al grupo de vejetes que no saben más que presionar a la gente… solo porque son viejos no le digo un par de cosas… - dijo algo molesta la joven madre apenas subieron al ascensor - En serio hasta ahora no entiendo como Shikaku podía manejarlos._

 _\- Ve tranquila, no quiero que te alteres… - Shikamaru se preocupaba mucho por su mamá quien a veces era demasiado impulsiva antes algunas situaciones - ¿Temari me acompañas a mi oficina? Debo ir por unos papeles que necesito llevarme para revisar en casa - pidió tímidamente debido al hecho de estar allí su madre con ellos y podía escuchar todo lo que se decían._

 _Temari al oírlo se puso poco nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Yoshino como espectadora de primera fila tuvo que contener una risita cómplice, y atrevida le dio un empujoncito alentador a la joven haciéndola chocar con su hijo._

 _La joven de Suna vio de reojo que a Yoshino quien le había guiñado un ojo. Shikamaru al sentirla cerca se giró y la vio al rostro buscado una respuesta por aprte de ella._

 _\- Está bien… - asintió Temari evitando la mirada de Shikamaru._

 _\- Entonces ustedes chicos se bajan acá… - señaló Yoshino al ver que el ascensor justo se detenía en el piso donde estaba la oficina de su hijo - Los veo dentro de un rato para regresar a la casa y cenar juntos - terminó sonriendo a los dos chicos mientras hacia que salieran del ascensor de una buena vez._

 _Ya en el piso ambos pasaron la recepción del piso, donde casualmente no se encontraba nadie debido a que la hora de salida de los empleados ya había pasado, por lo cual sin detenerse fueron de frente al despacho del nuevo líder del clan Nara._

 _Shikamaru entró a su oficina primero y se dirigió directo a su escritorio a coger la carpeta donde estaban los documentos. Temari, que había entrado detrás, se acercó a la gran ventana que mostraba todo aquel cielo de Konoha, al parecer que a Shikamaru le gustara ver las nubes había influido en que aquella oficina tuviese esa clase de vista._

 _\- Parece que va a llover… - Temari dio un respingo ya que si darse cuenta el joven Nara se hallaba detrás de ella hablándole al oído._

 _Ese simple gesto y que él en ese momento tocara su cabello hizo que ella se girara a Shikamaru colgándose de su cuello y besando en los labios con ternura finalmente haciendo que los papeles que tenia el Nara en la mano cayeran al suelo._

 _\- Lo siento… lo lamentó mucho… - le dijo luego de separarse un poco de él - se cuan unido eras con tu padre… en verdad lo siento._

 _Las palabras de Temari taladraron el cerebro de del hombre, no estaba preparado para que la mujer le hiciera recordar a su padre. Y sin poder contenerse más, empezó a derramar lágrimas incontrolables._

 _Temari lo abrazo fuerte y llevo de la mano hasta el sillón donde se sentó junto a él dejando que terminase de llorar en su hombro hasta que se cansara._

 _\- Problemática… no me hables de él… - Shikamaru ya se había alejado de ella y se estaba secando la as caras con sus manos - No quiero que me lo recuerdes… - él que estaba tratando de ponerse una coraza y venia esa mujer a destruirlo todo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? - la joven rubia tomo una de las manos del Nara - No debes teme miedo de sentirte mal por todo lo que estás pasando._

 _\- ¡No tengo miedo! - chilló como respuesta Shikamaru - El muy idiota de mi padre se murió y no me importa… - era evidente que el dolor le hacía decir cosas que realmente no quería._

 _\- ¡Oye! No hables así… - replicó Temari - De repente debes estar enojado porque tu padre te dejo pero no creo que debes hablar de esa forma. No voy a permitirlo._

 _Que tocaran el tema padre estaba afectándolo, no le gustaba que justo en el momento que estaba tratando de olvidar lo sucedido vieran a recordárselo._

 _\- ¡Tú no sabes nada…! - gran error porque una vez salieron esas palabras de su boca lamento haberlas dicho._

 _Temari no podía creerlo ¿Acaso el estúpido de ese chico había dicho que no sabía nada?_

 _\- ¿Qué no se nada? - ella realmente estaba enojada - ¿Y se lo dices a alguien que no tiene a ninguno de sus padres? - Temari ya se había parado y puesto delante de él con los brazos cruzados._

 _El hombre paso saliva y asustado se colocó más atrás en el sillón._

 _\- Yo no quise… - balbuceó el joven tratando de pedir disculpas._

 _\- No puedo creer que me digas eso niñato… - Temari indignada estaba pinchando con uno de sus dedos el pecho de Shikamaru - Y yo que había venido aquí a ver como estabas y tú hablando de una manera muy tonta._

 _Lo que más odiaba Shikamaru era que ella lo tratara como un niño, él tenia su orgullo después de todo y no iba dejar que una mujer le ganara._

 _\- Bueno nadie te pido que vinieras… - Shikamaru se paró dejando en claro que él más alto - Si tanto molesto vete entonces… - sin embargo volvió arrepentirse de haber abierto su bocota ya que Temari lo veía con una mirada en verdad furiosa._

 _\- Haz lo que quieras… - fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de salir por la puerta y tirarla detrás de ella._

 _Shikamaru no supo en que momento ni como Temari ya no se encontraba en ese lugar._

 _\- Yo… no… - Shikamaru se quedó tartamudeado y con la palabra en la boca - Problemática… - y rápido también salió por la puerta para tratar de alcanzarla._

 _Temari tomó el ascensor justo antes que pudiera Shikamaru pararlo ganando minutos de ventaja para irse de allí antes de que nadie la detuviera._

 _Sin embargo, apenas al salir del ascensor en el primer piso se chocó de frente con la señora Nara._

 _\- ¡Hija! - exclamó al ver que Temari estaba ofuscada - ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Yoshino al ver que la cara de la muchacha mostraba un semblante de enojo._

 _Temari no quería preocupar a la mujer que era como una madre para ella, así que decidió cambiar un poco su gesto al verla._

 _\- No… nada - dijo rápidamente por miedo a que Shikamaru la alcanzara, debía de salir de allí inmediatamente - No quiero molestarla más señora Yoshino, me tengo que ir… mañana pasaré a verla antes de regresar a Suna… por favor no se enoje conmigo por no poder cenar con usted… nos vemos… - le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo._

 _Yoshino no logró decir nada y se quedó allí parada por la impresión. ¿Qué había sucedido con esa chica?_

 _De repente vio correr hacia ella a su problemático hijo, dándose cuenta de inmediato cual había sido el problema._

 _\- Mamá… - Shikamaru apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para recuperarse del hecho que acababa de bajar como 10 pisos por las escaleras._

 _\- ¿Qué has hecho Shikamaru? - la mujer cruzó los brazos con gesto de enojo en la cara._

 _\- Ya mamá… dime por donde se ha ido_ _…_ _\- Shikamaru seguía sin poder recupera aun la respiración._

 _Su madre suspiró y señaló hacia la entrada principal por donde hace unos minutos Temari había salido. Y sin esperar más señal Shikamaru volvió a empezar su carrera para alcanzarla._

 _\- Arregla las cosas antes de que te de una paliza… - fue lo último que pudo escuchar Shikamaru antes separarse de su madre._

 _Sin embargo, ya en la calle, lo único que pudo logra a ver fue la rubia cabellera de Temari dentro de un taxi que se alejaba del lugar en ese preciso instante._

 _\- Problemático... - resopló el joven Nara consciente que aun debería seguir corriendo._

 _Temari en el taxi llamó a su amiga Ino con quien se disculpó y prometió visitar a la mañana siguiente. Tras eso le pidió el gran favor de recomendarle un hotel decente en el que pudiera quedarse, ya que a pesar de haber ido innumerables veces a Konoha era pocas las veces en que se había quedado en uno debido a que siempre se quedaba en la casa Nara._

 _Ino, algo confundida ante aquel hecho, simplemente le dijo que la ayudaría e incluso le ordenó que vaya de frente al hotel y no se preocupara que ella le haría una reservación por teléfono. Temari le agradeció dejando todo en las manos de su querida amiga._

 _La lluvia había comenzado._

 _0000000_

 _Ya dentro de su cuarto del hotel, Temari se había dado un relajante baño y puesto más cómoda vistiéndose con un lindo camisón violenta y encima una simple bata del mismo tono que usaba para dormir._

 _Estaba terminándose de cepillar y atar su cabello en dos coletas cuando de repente el golpe insistente de su puerta hizo que tuviera que ir a ver quien era aquella persona que la molestaba a esas horas._

 _Ella abrió la puerta quedándose con la boca abierta ante la imagen que se le presentaba justo al frente._

 _Shikamaru había llegado a la puerta de su habitación todo mojado seguro debido a la espantosa lluvia que inundaba las calles en ese momento._

 _\- Temari… - jadeó un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido como consecuencia de haber corrido sin descanso debajo de la lluvia._

 _\- Shikamaru, ¿Pero acaso estás loco? - pronunció sorprendida - Estás todo mojado._

 _Ella nunca espero que él la siguiera luego de haberlo dejado molesta, a veces era demasiado terca y por eso actuaba impulsivamente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Tampoco era que no siguiera enojada con él, pero al verlo en ese estado su corazón se comenzó acelerar como un idiota._

 _Shikamaru posesivo se adentro en la habitación alejándola de la puerta y cerrándola una vez dentro._

 _\- Si serás problemática… - al fin pudo hablar - porque te fuiste así… sabias muy bien que iba a llover, ya te lo había dicho - le reclamó el joven._

 _En realidad ella no llego a mojarse gracias a que la lluvia comenzó justo un poco después de entrar al recibidor de ese gran hotel, en donde amablemente Ino le había hecho la reservación._

 _\- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba acá? - preguntó más fastidiada consigo misma que con cualquier otra persona._

 _\- Ino - dijo directo Shikamaru mientras veía que en verdad su aspecto era un desastre. Él joven sabia muy bien que la primera persona a la cual Temari acudiría seria Ino, así que no dudo en llamar a su amiga luego de verla partir en el taxi._

 _Temari suspiró. Al parecer había caído en una trampa de su querida amiga, bueno ya luego se vengaría._

 _\- Ashiii… - estornudó Shikamaru._

 _\- ¡Por dios!... - exclamó ella mientras se lleva una mano a la frente en señal de rendición - Está bien Shikamaru, sácate todo lo que tienes mojado, voy a buscar algo que te puedas poner encima antes de que te enfermes - ordenó antes de salir a su cuarto._

 _Shikamaru comenzaba a temblar de frió, además de sentir toda su piel erizada debido a que sus ropas mojadas estaban pegadas a ella._

 _Ante esto se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró allí mismo al igual que sus zapatos y medias. Sin los pies mojados sigo adentrándose hasta llegar al pequeño espacio donde se encontraban dos muebles y una gran repisa que tenía un moderno televisor._

 _\- Shikamaru usa esta toalla… anda secan… - comenzó a pedirle la rubia cuando salía del pasillo que lleva a su habitación, sin embargo al dirigir la mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba el Nara, la joven se quedó muda._

 _Él muy descarado ya se había quitado su camisa y corbata mostrando ahora sus fuertes brazos y torso desnudos. Temari no pudo evitar dejar caer su mandíbula, la estaba provocando. Hacía ya un par de meses que no se veían, por lo cual ambos habían estado privados del otro por todo ese tiempo, era injusto para ella._

 _Shikamaru se dio cuenta rápidamente de la reacción de la joven ante su cuerpo y cínicamente esbozo una sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Que miras! - pronunció con el fin de molestarla - ¡Pervertida!_

 _\- ¡Cállate idiota! - gritó evitando su mirada para que no viera que estaba toda sonrojada - Como si no supiera que tienes debajo de tu ropa._

 _Poco a poco el joven Nara comenzó acercarse lentamente aprovechando que ella se había quedado estática en el mismo lugar._

 _\- Temari… - la llamó bajito casi frente a ella._

 _La joven levantó la vista y se topó con los profundos ojos marrones de él clavados en los de ella._

 _\- Temari… - volvió a llamarla mientras juntaba cada vez más sus labios con los de ella._

 _\- ¿Qué…? - susurró dirigiendo su mirada directo a los ojos marrones del Nara. Temari se maldijo a si misma por ser siempre tan débil a las acciones seductoras de aquel hombre._

 _Y sin decir más Shikamaru la besó. Primero despacio empezó a rozar sus labios con los de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, en tiempos cortos, como queriendo dejar marcado en los suyos propios cada espacio de los de ella. Temari no se negó y al contrario comenzó a subir sus manos por los brazos de él hasta llegar a su cuello de donde se prendió._

 _Ambos recibieron la boca del otro con tanta necesidad que sus mentes no podían pensar en nada más que sentir al otro._

 _\- Shikamaru… - trató Temari de recuperar un poco de aire que el mencionado le había quitado - eres un tonto._

 _Pero para sorpresa de ella al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta que Shikamaru estaba con los dientes y ojos apretados derramando grandes lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas._

 _\- Perdóname Temari… - sollozó entre lágrimas - perdona mi comportamiento de hace un rato… mi estúpido padre me dejado y no sé qué demonios voy hacer a partir de ahora - pronunciaba cada palabra con dolor - ¡Tengo miedo!_

 _Temari llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Shikamaru y despacio empezó a secar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de aquel hombre que en ese momento la miraba sinceramente._

 _\- Shika… no tengo nada que perdonar… ya no llores más - respondió ella mientras acercaba suavemente sus labios a los de él - ¿Necesitas cariñitos, bebé llorón? - fue lo último que logro decir antes de que los labios de Shikamaru volvieran a quedar prendidos a los suyos._

 _Shikamaru comenzó poco a poco a dirigir sus manos de la cintura a las caderas de ella. Al otro lado Temari se encontraba deshaciendo de la coleta del hombre que acaba de morderle el labio inferior._

 _Poco a poco sin pensarlo ambos habían comenzado adentrarse por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto principal de la habitación chocando sin querer con las paredes del mismo. El joven Nara pensó que era una suerte que Temari para ese rato solo estuviera vestida con un bata de dormir ya que le hacía más fácil a sus manos poder adentrarse por debajo del borde de esta y así poder sentir los muslos que desde ya hacia un tiempo no tocaba._

 _\- Ha… pasado un tiempo… - logró decir entre besos Shikamaru mientras que con sus manos apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de Temari._

 _\- Si… - susurró Temari dando pequeños saltitos con sus piernas para Shikamaru la cargara._

 _Él entendió la indirecta y subió sus brazos del trasero de Temari a su cintura levantándola un poco. Esto le permitió a ella darse el impulso y enroscar sus piernas alrededor de Shikamaru._

 _Ambos volvieron a iniciar su camino a la habitación, ahora ella en los brazos de Shikamaru. Él tuvo que sujetarla más fuerte para evitar que se le cayera debido que la muy insolente, al tener las orejas del hombre a su alcanzarse, había comenzado con su boca a jugar con uno de sus pendientes a la vez que le dejaba rastros de saliva en el lóbulo donde lo llevaba._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo le llevo llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero penas estuvo frente a esta, y al notar que estaba medio abierta, Shikamaru la pateó con una de sus piernas haciendo que esta se abriera de un solo golpe._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso quieres destruirme el lugar? - retó pícaramente ella a la vez que cogía con sus manos el rostro de Shikamaru para acércalo y darle otro beso necesitado en la boca._

 _Como respuesta, Temari solo recibió un gruñido y apretón de su nalga derecha por parte del hombre que la tenia cargando mientras sentía como la lengua de él trataba de hundirse en ella sin permiso._

 _El joven Nara avanzó tratando de mantener sus movimientos, cuando en eso dio con el borde de la cama cayendo junto con ella en esta._

 _\- ¡Oye! Estás mojado… - le recordó Temari claramente refiriéndose al pantalón que todavía llevaba pegado a su cuerpo, aunque por un segundo a Shikamaru le paso por la mente otra cosa._

 _Él bajo su vista para ver como ya las traviesas manos de Temari se habían apoderado de su cinturón empezando a desabrocharlo. Para ella también era demasiado evidente que él necesitaba deshacerse de esa prenda y no necesariamente por que la tuviese mojada._

 _Una vez logro abrirle tanto el cinturón como el pantalón la joven rubia comenzó a moverse para que el hombre la ayudara levantando un poco sus caderas, ya que provocador Shikamaru se hacía dejado caer sobre ella y prendido de su cuello dejándole algunos besos en la zona que sabía que a ella le gustaba, a la vez que frotaba su entrepierna con la de ella._

 _\- ¿Qué? - ronroneó Shikamaru al oído de Temari sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - Estoy ocupado… - terminó de decir descarado._

 _\- Saca..te es..to - pronunció como pudo ella, ya que el joven Nara la tenía sometida totalmente, tratando en vano bajarle el pantalón._

 _\- Problemática… - Shikamaru paro de hacer cualquier cosa y alzó un poco sus caderas dejándole libre pase a ella para que sacara los pantalones - Espera… - la detuvo justo cuando se disponía a bajarle el bóxer, ya que Shikamaru la ayudaba con ambas piernas a terminar de quitarse el pantalón._

 _\- ¿Qué? Yo también estoy ocupada… - lo imitó ella, causando la risa de Shikamaru._

 _\- ¡Hey! - se quejó él tomando las manos de Temari y subiéndolas por encima de la almohada que tenía sobre su cabeza - Creo que ahora me toca a mí._

 _Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que una de las manos de Shikamaru se había apoderado del cinturón que cerraba la bata que tenía puesta._

 _El hombre no demoro mucho en quitarle aquella prenda y dejarla tan solo con el pequeño camisón de seda purpura que cubría maliciosamente el cuerpo de Temari._

 _\- Problemática, acaso no te da frió dormir solo con eso… - Shikamaru hablaba para molestarla, pues sus ojos denotaban que por él mejor que ella durmiera sin nada._

 _\- Jajaja… - soltó burlona Temari debajo de su hombre - ¡Que gracioso!_

 _Sin embargo, Shikamaru, ni se molestó en contestar y tan solo dirigió su boca al escote que le mostraba gran parte de los senos de la rubia, los cuales por cierto no llevaban ningún tipo de sujetador._

 _\- Si… graciosísimo… - pronunció él entre lamidas - Y qué bueno que no tienes nada aquí… - agarró descarado el seno derecho de la mujer por encima del camisón - Es un fastidio desabrochar tus sujetadores._

 _Temari dio un respingo ante el tacto y palabras de Shikamaru. Ya se estaba cansando de su cinismo y con lujuria quiso pagarle con la misma moneda, así que dirigió sus manos directamente a la entrepierna de Nara donde se encontró que alguien ya estaba bastante emocionado._

 _\- ¡Uhhh…! Tenemos a alguien impaciente por acá - silbó la joven menos sometida ahora que Shikamaru al estar a la merced de sus manos había dejado de moverse - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que el niñato no sabe contralarse? - lo fastidió._

 _\- Y que esperabas mujer… - suspiró Shikamaru al notar que una de las manos de Temari se colaba dentro de su bóxer - Si… eres con la única… que hago estas cosa… - mascullaba con dificultad ya que la mujer había empezado a mover sus dedos de arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de su erección._

 _\- Ya empiezas con tus cursilerías… - sonrió ella tratando de callarlo, aunque al contrario de sus palabras, que él le dijera esas cosas siempre la derretía por dentro al hacerla sentir única - Como si no lo supiera._

 _Shikamaru no pudo más y con ansiedad levantó a Temari un poco, obligándola a sacar las manos afuera de su bóxer y elevarlas para ayudarla a quitarse el camisón que estaba estorbándoles en ese momento._

 _Una vez lanzada la prenda por algún lugar de la habitación, Temari volvió a recostarse en la cama a la vez que se desprendía las dos ligas que sujetaban sus cabellos, dejándolos libres otra vez._

 _Shikamaru no se perdía ningún movimiento de la mujer que tenía debajo. Al contrario ahora con mirada lasciva se había quedado prendido de la visión de los dos perfectos senos de Temari y sin esperar más se hundió en ellos comenzado de nuevo su labor._

 _La joven rubia ya no entendía lo que pasaba, tan solo se dejaba llevar por la caricias que Shikamaru le estaba dando. Instintivamente había colocado sus manos entre los cabellos del hombre masajeando con estas el cuero cabelludo del cual salía aquellos negros y sedosos hilos negros._

 _\- Más arriba Shikamaru… - le indicaba Temari al hombre que tenía mordisqueando su pecho._

 _\- ¿Y me dices impaciente a mí? - preguntó retóricamente_

 _\- ¡Cállate! - gimió Temari a la vez que regresaba la cabeza de Shikamaru al lugar de donde la había sacado._

 _En pocos minutos la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos jóvenes que se dedicaban a sentir el cuerpo del otro como su fuera el suyo propio._

 _La mente de Shikamaru maldecía no ser capaz de controlar el cuerpo de su dueño en ese momento, porque de lo contrario en ese instante el joven no estaría tratando de demorar a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos._

 _Temari simplemente se había desconectado de la tierra y solo se dejaba hacer por las grandes manos del hombre que ahora estaban bien prendidas de su trasero masajeándolo maliciosamente._

 _Él la tenía donde la quería, tan sumisa que se dio cuenta que era hora de ya quedarse sin nada y llevar a esa mujer a donde ella quisiera._

 _Así que posesivo, con ambas manos se deshizo de las bragas que cubrían la intimidad de Temari, sintiéndola tan húmeda como estaba la suya._

 _\- Ah… Shikamaru - fue lo único entendible que salió de la boca de Temari cuando la mano se Shikamaru se dedicó recorrer toda su entrepierna._

 _El joven Nara la conocía muy bien, los dos sabían que le gustaba que hiciera el otro. Que ella soltaba su nombre repetidas veces era señal inequívoca que ella estaba lista para tenerlo dentro._

 _\- Tem… - gruño Shikamaru en la oreja de su mujer mientras que con dos de sus dedos apretaba el clítoris generando más gemidos - No tengo lo que tú ya sabes… - mencionó descarado sabiendo que en ese instante con o sin condones igual no iban a poder detenerse._

 _\- Si… serás… - gimió Temari ya que el hombre osadamente ahora había metido uno de sus dedos penetrándola, probando si sus paredes estaban lo suficientemente dilatadas para recibirlo - ¡Mier… ya Shikamaru hazlo y no me jodas! - exclamó al final._

 _Shikamaru con una sonrisa de victoria se detuvo y alzó un poco las caderas deshaciéndose de su bóxer, dejando toda su masculinidad al fin libre. Debajo de ese hombre, Temari, con mirada lasciva abrió bien sus piernas para dejar que él se acomode a su gusto._

 _Ambos acercaron sus bocas en un beso, mientras que el hombre paseaba sus manos por la longitud de los maravillosos muslos de Temari, a la vez que comenzaba a hundirse en ella lentamente._

 _\- ¡Ahhh! - gimieron ambos al sentirse unidos. Una increíble sensación de liberación recorrió todo sus cuerpos._

 _El hombre se había quedado unos segundos quieto con los ojos cerrados tratando grabar ese sentimiento placentero en toda su piel, sin embargo al parecer su compañera desea más cosas de él._

 _\- Muévete… - jadeó Temari al oído de Shikamaru mientras apretaba la pelvis de él más contra sí misma ._

 _\- Ya, mujer… no seas… - el hombre no pudo decir más pues ella comenzó a moverse sin aviso, ocasionando que sintiera su masculinidad más apretada._

 _Él sumiso decidió no quedarse atrás, así que agarro las caderas de Temari fuertemente y comenzó a penetrarla con tal placer de inconsciencia que no supo en que momento, ni como, la mujer ahora se encontraba encima de él haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás había sentido._

 _Ya los jadeos y gemidos de placer salían sin medida de la boca de ambos, no les importaba ni siquiera el volumen con que los emitían , después de todo la lluvia que sonaba afuera no dejaría que nadie mas los escuchara._

 _\- Te amo, Tem… - salió de la boca de Shikamaru._

 _\- Dios… como hace que lo ame más cada vez que me dice eso... - pensó Temari sin lograr que nada saliera de su boca excepto sonidos de placer._

 _Shikamaru quería prolongar ese momento, por lo que salió de ella y volvió a poner a Temari debajo de él. Ella confundida se dejo dirigir y c_ _olocó su cara pegada a las sábanas. En esa posición el hombre fuertemente empezó de nuevo a entrar y salir de ella logrando que el clímax para ambos fuera acercándose peligrosamente._

 _Los movimientos de caderas ya eran incontrolables y solamente llevados por la ansiedad de tratar de saciarse ellos mismos. Shikamaru al ver que Temari comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos, delicadamente mordió un punto del cuello de ella sabiendo que ese era el lugar más sensible que poseía el cuerpo de la mujer de Suna._

 _Fue en ese momento donde ella se dejó ir agarrando fuerte las sabanas y gritando luego de eso el nombre del cual le había hecho el amor tan deliciosamente. El joven Nara, al sentir todos esos espasmos ocasionados por el orgasmo que ella esta teniendo, s_ _e dejó caer sobre la espalda de Temari soltando un placentero suspiro al sentir que todo su esencia salía dentro de la mujer que hasta hace unos momentos decía su nombre llamándolo intensamente._

 _Y en esa posición, mientras recuperaban el aliento, Shikamaru con mucho amor se dedico a dejar suaves besos en la espalda de Temari tratando de quedar marcado en ella hasta la siguiente ves que se vieran, sin imaginarse que en aquel instante el mismo había creado un pequeño y fuerte vinculo que los mantendrían toda su vida unidos a pesar de cualquier tempestad que se le presentara durante el camino._

 _0000000_

 _\- ¿Te vas a ir mañana? - preguntó Shikamaru luego de un rato de silencio mientras se dedicaba a arreglar los rubios cabellos de la mujer que estaba acurrucada en su pecho._

 _\- No lo sé… - respondió con pena Temari - Vine a ver a tu madre y quería quedarme con ella al menos dos días. Pero luego tú en la oficina me dices que me vaya… - sin embargo una mano del Nara le tapó la boca evitando que continuara hablando._

 _Shikamaru la colocó de lado haciendo que ella pasara de estar recostada en su pecho ahora a su brazo._

 _\- ¡Hey! No he dicho eso en ningún momento… no seas problemática… - sus ojos negros están fijos en los verdes de ella como queriéndose hundir para siempre allí._

 _\- Me dijiste que me fuera… ¿Cómo quieres que me tome eso? - Temari con calma había subido sus dos manos y cogido la mano que Shikamaru había puesto en su boca regresándola a su sitio._

 _Él suspiró, de verdad su comportamiento había estado siendo demasiado idiota en la última semana._

 _\- No quería decir eso… - dijo arrepentido Shikamaru - Te necesito… - susurró pegando su frente a la de ella._

 _\- Está bien… - era increíble cómo podía rendirse ante sólo dos palabras de ese hombre - Pero entiende que no lo hago por ti sino por Yoshino - aclaró antes, aunque era evidente que se quedaba por los dos._

 _\- Problemática… - Shikamaru se acercó y le dio un suave beso mientras ambos volvía acomodarse a su posición anterior._

 _\- ¿Por qué eres vago cuando te conviene? - ella comenzó hacerle cosquillas al hombre que estaba a su lado._

 _\- Oye… - Shikamaru había comenzado a reírse pero como no quería quedarse atrás también comenzó a jugar con ella._

 _\- ¡Ya basta, problemático! - lo detuvo ella a la vez que se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que había salido a causa de la risa - Vamos a dormir… - más calmada volvió acercarse para darle un rápido beso en la boca._

 _\- Bien… - Shikamaru la acomodó nuevamente a su pecho y la abrazó fuerte debajo de las sábanas - Duerme bien Tem… - cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el olor del cabello rubio que tenía pegado a su nariz - Te amo no lo olvides… - musitó al final casi entre sueños._

 _\- Yo también te amo… - también alcanzó a responder ella en un susurro._

 _Temari, a pesar de estar en el mismo estado de quedarse dormida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y decir esa última frase antes de que la lluvia volviese a invadir sus oídos_ _…_

* * *

Nuevamente en la tranquila habitación de hospital, donde se hallaba aquella chica sonriendo debido a su sueño, otros dos jóvenes se encontraban observándola muy callados desde la puerta.

\- Ino… - llamó Sai quien había insistido en darse una vuelta antes de irse para despedirse de Temari - Creo no hay que molestar y la dejamos descansar… por lo que he leído las mujeres que van a tener un bebé necesitan dormir mucho, sobre todo el primer trimestre.

Ino ya le había explicado todo a su novio, confiaba en él ciegamente y sabía muy bien que podría contar con él para cualquier cosa, por eso no había dudado en decirle todo sobre el asunto del embarazo de Temari y problema con Shikamaru.

\- Si vamos… quería solo cerciorarme que ya estuviera dormida - dijo sonrieron la rubia de Konoha tomando la mano de su novio - Aparte… debo de encargarme de un tonto… primero - terminó por mencionar ofuscada.

\- Ino no vayas a cometer ninguna imprudencia - la paró asustado el joven de piel clara.

\- Está bien… - resopló Ino - Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir… ha sido una noche muy larga, ya mañana me ocuparé de todo esto - habló seductora colgándose del cuello de su novio.

\- Si a dormir… - Sai sonrió mostrado una evidente sonrisa falsa que Ino conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sai, hablo en serio! - chilló Ino entre bromista y enojada - Además, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano… al parecer estamos metidos en un gran problema - resignada suspiró separándose de su novio y cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Temari.

Ino cogió el brazo de su novio y salió del hospital finalmente rumbo a su departamento a tratar de conciliar el sueño unas horas, las cuales que no serian muchas.

La lluvia ya se había detenido.

* * *

A unas calles, lejos de allí, dos hombres se encontraban metidos en la soledad de la habitación de un exclusivo hotel.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Te agradecemos hoy… la suerte que nos has dado…! - estaba sumido en sus rezos el menor de los dos.

\- ¡Quieres, callarte de una maldita vez Hidan! - refunfuño el otro de mirada sombría y sonrisa siniestra - No me dejas contar el maldito dinero.

Hidan volteó y le lanzó una mirada de odio a su compañero que estaba sentado en una mesa en donde tenía muchos billetes.

\- ¡Señor… perdona aquellos ineptos que son incapaces de ver tu grandiosidad…! - exclamó más alto Hidan frente a un altar improvisado donde había colocado innumerables imágenes de yeso del dios en que creía.

\- ¡Que estúpido eres! - se burló Kakuzu - Si hay un verdadero Dios… ese debe esto que tengo en las manos - dijo mientras mostraba un fajo bien grande de billetes a su amigo.

\- Y me dices estúpido a mí, tú no entiendas nada… - respondió con el mismo tono el de cabellos grises - Además, ¿De dónde mierda has sacado todo ese dinero? - le preguntó.

\- Si tu dios no te hizo más idiota porque no quiso - dijo Kakuzu antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero - ¿No te lo estoy diciendo hace un rato?

\- ¿Qué todo eso salió de las acciones? - cuestionó Hidan mientras se sobaba la zona donde lo había golpeado Kakuzu - ¡Pfff! Esos niñatos si sabían lo que hacían.

\- ¡Hahaha! - rió sin restricciones el moreno - Si, pero los idiotas de su directorio no. Fue tan divertido y fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

\- Ya pero igual no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer ahora de sus asesores. ¿A parte por qué te gusta golpearme? - se quejaba Hidan.

\- Te golpeó para ver si de una maldita vez se te arregla ese cerebro que tienes… - Kakuzu ya se encontraba guardando todo el dinero en una pequeña maleta con seguro - ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el Jefe? Tuvimos que hacer esa jugada para apoderarnos del dinero de las acciones porque justamente nuestra misión es entrar en esa estúpida alianza llamada "InoShikaChou" y así poder desestabilidad todo los avances que el actual Hokage está haciendo. El Jefe quiere hacerse de ese tesoro que tienen guardado en el palacio principal, el famoso "Nueve colas". La joya más valiosa que posee Konoha - volvió a explicarle por enésima vez Kakuzu a su estúpido compañero.

Hidan bostezó y se tiró en una de las camas que tenía el cuarto.

\- ¡Ya, ya! ¿Y por eso tanto lio? - dijo despreocupado el de ojos lilas - Lo único que me interesa es encontrar buenos sacrificios para mi Dios ¿Entiendes? - le recordó al otro hombre.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! - volvió Kakuzu a soltar una risa malévola - Y los tendrás… empezado por el mocoso Nara.

\- ¿En serio? - se levantó emocionado Hidan y corrió al lado del otro hombre - ¿No me estas engañando? - dijo ahora sentado al lado del mayor que se encontraba tratando de acomodar el último de los fajos de billetes en la maleta.

\- No… porque te engañaría… - respondió Kakuzu molesto al notar que su dinero no entraba en la maleta que había conseguido - ¡Demonios, debí haber conseguido una maleta más grande!

Hidan corrió inmediatamente a su altar y se arrodilló en frente de este dramáticamente.

\- ¡Oh… Dios… Gracias por tu infinita providencia y brindarlos el sacrificio…! - inició nuevamente sus rezos.

\- ¡Ya basta! - silenció Kakuzu a Hidan - No comas ansias idiota, primero debemos debilitarlos ¿entendiste?

\- ¿Por qué? La vez pasada me dejaste hacerlo inmediatamente, encima te quejaste porque me demore… - protestó el otro hombre.

\- Ese era un asunto diferente - mencionó el mayor - Ese tal Asuma era un imbécil… ¡Hahaha! - volvió a reír - Quizás si no hubiera sido tan inteligente de meterse con nosotros… de repente ahora podría estar viendo la cara de su hija… Además su muerte nos dejó mucho dinero - se burló maliciosamente Kakuzu.

\- ¡Oye! Ni que lo digas… fue demasiado difícil deshacerse de ese tipo… - recordó Hidan con molestia.

\- Igualmente, ¿No tienes todavía su sangre para ofrecérsela a tu Dios? - quiso saber Kakuzu.

\- ¿Crees que la sangre es infinita o qué?… hace más de un año que sucedió eso… y sabes lo que me cuesta conseguirla de otros lados… - recriminaba el de pelo gris.

\- Ya no te quejes… - bufó Kakuzu con gesto de fastidio - pronto tendrás tu sacrificio… pero por ahora necesitamos a alguien que encargue de dejarnos al mocoso servido en un plato.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no somos los únicos encargados de esta misión? - Hidan se estaba comenzando a indignar con su amigo porque no le había dicho desde un inicio todos los detalles del plan.

\- No te equivoques… nosotros somos lo principales en este asunto… - Kakuzu se paró y acercó al ropero de la habitación de donde un portafolio saco una carpeta que se la tiro a su compañero - Sin embargo, si necesitamos desarmar a un hombre debemos contar con la ayuda de una mujer… - siseó con maldad el moreno.

Hidan cogió en el aire la carpeta y abrió para fijarse cual era su contenido.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Esta no es la tipa que estaba con el tal Orochimaru? - confundido Hidan miraba la imagen de una mujer pelirroja con grandes ojos negros.

\- ¿Te acuerdas? Increíble con la cabeza hueca que tienes - bufó en son de broma Kakuzu - Aunque sé que ella ya no forma parte de su grupo. Es por eso que ahora trabajara con nosotros ¡Hahaha!

\- ¡¿Qué?! No… - se lamentó el de cabello gris.

\- ¡Hahaha! Pues al parecer si… - lo molestó Kakuzu - Y creo que… - justo en ese momento el golpe la puerta no dejo que el hombre siguiera hablando.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que tardaría más – volvió a hablar el hombre mayor – Justo a tiempo.

Hidan encarnó las cejas y Kazuku con una sonrisa cruel abrió la puerta.

Al dejar la entrada libre, detrás de ella, apareció la visión de una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, ojos oscuros finamente maquillados, labios de un color rojo tan igual a su cabello y unas formas que claramente marcaban muy bien el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, lo cual sumando a los tacones que lucían le daban un aspecto de haber salido de alguna disco de mala reputación.

\- Bienvenida Tayuya… - salió maliciosamente el saludo de la boca de Kakuzu.

\- Y para que me quieren a estas horas, par de idiotas… - protestó de mal genio la muchacha apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una pose que denotaba su total desinterés.

\- Pasa niña… que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer - invitó Kakuzu a pasar a la mujer. Tras lo cual cerró la puerta para explicarle en secreto el plan que empezaría a llevarse a cabo sin demora al día siguiente.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal?... ¡No me maten! *se va corriendo a refugiar a su búnker hecho especialmente para estas ocasiones* jajajaja. Tranquilos chicos... todo esta fríamente calculado xD. ¿O acaso creen que Shikamaru será derrotado tan fácilmente?.**

 **¿Y qué será ahora de Shikamaru? ¿Regresará inmediatamente Temari a Suna? ¿Y estando allí logrará decirle la verdad a sus hermanos? ¿De qué se tratará el plan maléfico que quieren llevar a acabo ese par de dos idiotas? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap.**

 **Y listo... me voy despidiendo sin antes no dejarle más besos hasta el próximo cap. XD En serio creo que no me sobrepase pero les advertí el drama jajajaja ¡Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

 _Reviews_

 _Glow2410 : ¡Oh my princess! TnT Dios sé que para este momento debes estar ahorcandome jajajaja... XD seguro ahora tu mala espina estará totalmente aclarada... :V te dije que era criminal jajajaja (seguro que Hidan te atormento más ahora con sus estúpidos rezos jajaja). Luego, por dios tenia que hacerlo, por supuesto que tenia que poner tan bella hermandad y ya verás como se va a desarrollar más lazos entre ellos después. Y si la escena final fue extrema, te lo dije TnT , fue muy difícil escribirla... pero todo se arreglará xD dalo por hecho. Espero que la espera por este cap halla valido la pena igual que la otra (creo que me pase jajajaja no medí que me saldría cuchucientas palabras jajajaja) y como te dije ahorita mismo me iré a la Antártida a escribir el cuarto capitulo sino se queda sin fic jajajajaja. Bueno se despide por ahora esta esquimal ¡Besotes, abrazotes y harto chocolate!_

 _Guest : ¡Hola querido o querida! Gracias por tu review... y si xD la tensión será alta (seguramente ya para este momento te darás cuenta que habrá drama por montón) y por supuesto que seguiré brindándoles más cap, por personitas como tú que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. Así que eres responsable de este capitulo jijijiji. ¡Ahora sí me despido dejándote muchos besos y estamos leyéndonos!_

 _kamiry hatake : ¡Bienvenida kamiry! XD ¡Oh! Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te gustó xD, oye y si creo que me falta darle un poco más de fuerza a Temari pero hay que ver que la pobre esta alterada por el embarazo además después de lo que paso... era comprensible. Sin embargo no te preocupes, espero que mediante la historia avance pueda brindarle toda la fuerza que nuestra Temari merece. Me despido esperando tu siguiente review y muchas gracias de nuevo. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _dissabtedenoa : ¡Noa! Mucha gracias por otro de tus reviews. ¿En serio es tu nombre? Me gusta mucho xD en serio jejeje. Con respecto a tu review... si ella tan feliz y el tonto de Shikamaru la malogra TnT, bueno pero te diré que ten por seguro que Shikamaru sabrá como arreglarla xD. Por algo es un genio ¿no?. ¡Bueno querida te dejo un besote y estamos en contacto!_

 _Ana Shikatema Love : ¡Anita querida! jajajaja si, de acuerdo 100 por ciento contigo jajajaja... Pero si veo que te deje impactada jajajaja... Gracias en serio Anita por tu review y esperare con ansias el siguiente. ¡Besitos y nos leemos!_

 _Anamicenas : ¡My dear Ani! OMG... no me puedo imaginar tu reacción ahorita mismo xD dios... espero que de verdad hayas disfrutado de este cap. Y si logre sobrevivir a escribir ese capítulo fue gracias a tu apoyo y ansias de que lo leas tú y las chicas. Que vergüenza... en serio no soy tan genio... xD el proceso creativo es demasiado complicado yo solamente trato de plasmar lo mejor posible las ideas locas que se me vienen a la mente. Bueno con relación a Shikamaru, si al pobre se le juntaron todos los males juntos... y al leer este capitulo te darás cuenta que en verdad él está muy enamorado de Temari pero por lo que esta pasando se siente algo mal de arrastrar a ella en todo eso. Temari como dice aquí no lo culpa pero tampoco quiere darle mas problemas, además ella es fuerte y tiene el apoyo de sus amigos y hermanos. Ya para terminar seguro no te esperabas el final de este cap... xD te dije que ibas a quedar con la boca abierta, seguro ya ahora odias a esos dos jejejeje. ¡Listo me despido y te dejo miles de besos xD... ya me voy yendo a la Antártida antes de que me atrapes jajaja!_

 _Tem : ¡Tem tem...! Hey que bueno que lograste dar una leída a esta locura que paso por mi cabezota... muchas gracias en verdad. ¡Oh y si, yo también quería matar a Shikamaru! Y si por dios... buen momento para dejar embrazada a Temari... TnT... pero en cierta parte lo comprendo, él pobre esta muy afectado (Y acá de darás cuenta que en verdad le afecto bastante la muerte de su padre). Pero bueno... xD es el padre y ten por seguro que Shikamaru sabrá arreglar las cosas con lo genio que es. XD Con respecto a Kazuku y Hidan ¿Que comes que adivinas? jajajaja... (TnT dios no me mates). ¡Hey! ¿Y como es eso que no me tenias en tus autores favoritos? Mal... muy mal... jajajaja... naa es broma xD no te preocupes. Y bueno ten por seguro que Shikamaru hará lo que dices jejejeje. ¡Ahora si me despido de dejo un besote y muchísimos abrazotes! Nos leemos. _

_P.d: Dios no puedo dejar de dejarte esta pd... ME MATAS CON LA ESPERA... jajaja ya bueno ahora si me voy a seguir dando vueltitas en círculos como cada vez que termino de leer Todos los días de mi vida, ¡besos!_

 _Ismilley : ¡OMG! xD ¿Eres tú ismilley? ¡Si...! Dios... xD en serio tus dos reviews me emocionaron... gracias por darle una leída a esta historia (y espero que te des una vueltita por la otras xD jejejeje) Bueno si veo que te deje impactada jajajaja... en serio de verdad me gusto darle ese lado ya maternal de Temari, y si como al tonto se le ocurre xD dejar descargado el móvil. En la parte de como se conocieron ¿Puedes creer que la escena fluyo rápidamente en mi mente? Yo sólo tenia pensado hacer algo simple y creo que al final me salio bien lindo :). ¡Oh! y luego el siguiente cap xD creo que allí me sobrepase... jajajaja pero debía hacerlo. TnT y no... no tires el portátil... (dios esa era la reacción que quería jojojojo :V pero si soy criminal jajajaja) TnT Y no te preocupes aquí habrá drama pero ten por seguro que todo se solucionara... Ahora si me despido y sabes que puedes encontrarme en la Antártida jajajaja ¡Besos y más besos!_


End file.
